A Rainha dos Condenados
by Fuyutsuki Kasumi
Summary: UA - Inuyasha teve a vida completamente virada do avesso ao conhecer 'ela' e toda sua raça de vampiros. Não a perdoou por suas atitudes, mas o futuro reserva surpresas que até mesmo ele não esperava... Inu&Kag Mir&San Sesshy&Rin. SERÁ REESCRITA.
1. Capítulo I

**Título:** A Rainha dos Condenados Autora: Kelen Potter

**Contato:** kelenvt(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Gênero:** Mistery/Romance

**Status:** Em Andamento

**UA** (Universo Alternativo)

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir, blábláblá...

**N/A:** Oiee! Finalmente, aqui está a minha primeira fic de Inuyasha, ehhhhh! Well, eu queria há um bom tempo escrever algo mais "mistery" de Inu, mas não tinha inspiração nenhuma -.- Mas, para minha alegria e tristeza de vcs, eu tive uma brilhante idéia... E aqui está ela ( se bem que eu acho que vcs não vão concordar comigo rs). Mta coisa está diferente do filme, pois só peguei a idéia central (rainha, vampiros, sangue rs). Tentei dar o máximo de mim, pesquisei umas coisinhas na net, e o resultado foi este capítulo... Entaum, se vcs gostarem, eu continuarei a fic, tah certo? Agora, sem mais demoras, vamos a fic!

**Capítulo I**

_1844_

Tóquio, Japão. 4h da madrugada. Um homem jovem, de vastos cabelos negros, caminhava solitariamente pelas desertas ruas da cidade. Ele voltava de seu trabalho como espadachim. Estava cansado, estressado e andar àquela hora da matina só piorava seu estado. De repente, sentiu frio. Teve a desagradável sensação de estar sendo seguido. Olhou para os dois lados da rua mas nada viu. Apressou o passo tendo certeza que fora apenas sua imaginação. Mas, logo sentiu-se da mesma maneira outra vez. Agora não mais caminhava, corria. Olhava constantemente para trás tentando enxergar seu perseguidor, mas não via nada no breu da madrugada. Quando voltou seu olhar para frente, teve a visão mais assustadora de sua vida.  
- Olá, Inuyasha! - uma mulher vestindo roupas negras estava parada a menos de dois metros dele. Tinha uma voz sexy e rouca. Ela deu dois passos olhando cobiçosamente para o mesmo.  
- ... - _"Como ela sabe o meu nome?"_. O homem olhava estarrecido para o _ser_ a sua frente. A misteriosa mulher morena tinha seus caninos maiores do que o normal. Seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue e sua pele branca como neve. Ele não sabia porquê, mas algo o atraía nela. Ela chegou mais perto e o moreno pôde sentir seu hálito quente.  
- O que houve, homem? - ela passou sua mão gelada pelo rosto do jovem. - O gato comeu sua língua?  
Ele era mestre em artes marciais, mas nunca bateria em uma mulher, mesmo que ela parecesse "anormal". Os olhos dela brilharam como fogo quando acariciou o pescoço dele. Inuyasha sentia-se nas nuvens com o leve toque da morena.  
- O que você quer comigo? - perguntou, levemente rouco. - Quem é você?  
Ela riu copiosamente. - Eu quero apenas me divertir um pouco.  
Sem ao menos dar-lhe chance de falar algo, a desconhecida beijou-lhe o pescoço. Não... Não era um beijo, mas sim uma mordida.  
- Ei! - ele tentava soltar-se, mas ela era incrivelmente mais forte. - Me solte sua louca!  
De repente, o jovem sentiu suas pernas bambas. Seus olhos viraram nas órbitas e no momento seguinte estava deitado no chão. Contorcia-se de dor, parecia que seu corpo pegava fogo. Ele abriu os olhos e divisou a estranha mulher ajoelhada ao seu lado.  
- Oh, meu Deus! - o estômago do pobre homem embrulhou ao assisti-la cortar o próprio pulso com as unhas afiadas.  
- Nem mesmo Ele pode te salvar neste momento, querido! Se você não beber do meu sangue, morrerá em poucos minutos.  
Inuyasha não entendia mais nada. A dor era tanta que não conseguia raciocinar direito. Não resistiu quando a viu levar o pulso cortado até sua boca. Não queria tomar nada, mas ao sentir o sangue fresco molhar-lhe os lábios, teve uma incontrolável vontade de beber até a última gota. Era uma sensação indescritível, parecia estar nas nuvens. Só parou quando sentiu suas costas colidirem com o muro. - Gostou, querido? - ela perguntou, lambendo o pulso ferido. - Mais uma gota e você teria me matado.  
Ele a olhou assombrado. _"O que acabara de fazer?"_ Bebera do sangue de um monstro e queria muito mais. Suas entranhas reviravam. Contorceu-se feito cobra. Sua vista estava embaçada, mas conseguia ver a criatura a sua frente gargalhar maliciosamente.  
- Venha! - ela chamou, estendendo-lhe a mão e ajudando-o a levantar. - Você terá o privilégio de conhecer um mundo que nenhum ser humano jamais teve a oportunidade de conhecer. E ainda por cima na minha companhia.  
O jovem olhou-a admirado. Já não sentia tanta dor e parecia até mais saudável do que antes de ser atacado. Sentia uma vontade enorme de correr, pular, saltar... Voar. Sim, agora em suas veias corria pura adrenalina. Estava livre de todas as preocupações que o afligiam a instantes atrás e não queria saber de mais nada, a não ser sobre aquela misteriosa criatura.  
- Meu querido, venha desfrutar de sua herança - ela segurou-o pela mão. - A partir de agora, sua vida nunca mais será a mesma.  
Ele não falou nada, pois estava muito surpreso para pronunciar qualquer coisa: as ruas, as árvores, as casas... Tudo ao seu redor passava rapidamente. O vento batia forte em seu rosto enquanto deleitava-se com as sensações até então desconhecidas.  
Quando o vento parou de soprar, o homem abriu os olhos e vislumbrou uma imponente mansão. Era construída num estilo gótico, muito bonita. A mulher ao seu lado soltou-lhe a mão e parou a sua frente, estendo os braços.  
- Não é linda? - indagou, sorrindo, mostrando os caninos brancos. - A mansão foi construída no século 13, por meu primeiro marido. Vamos, quero lhe mostrar sua nova morada.  
A criatura arrastou-o para a porta da mansão. Ele olhou ao redor e tudo o que viu foi inúmeras árvores e um barranco ao lado da construção. Um barulho que lembrava chaves rodando numa fechadura o tirou de seus devaneios. A porta abriu. Uma lufada de ar, vinda da casa, trouxe as suas narinas um odor repugnante, como se aquela mansão não fosse aberta a anos. Olhando mais atentamente para as sombras, viu um ser da mesma natureza que a mulher , só que este tinha o rosto horrivelmente deformado.  
- Tatsuya, este é o meu convidado especial que eu lhe mencionei - ela disse, empurrando o jovem para dentro.  
- Sim, Kikyou - o criado respondeu, fechando a porta. - A refeição está pronta, senhora.  
- Nós já vamos. Onde estão Kagura e Kouga?  
- Eles disseram que iam atrás de vossa senhoria. Pela sua demora, pensaram que Naraku a tinha achado.  
- Há, bando de imbecis! - Ela fechou o punho fortemente, enquanto que o jovem afastava-se amedrontado. - Eles acham que sou idiota ou o quê? Eu não seria burra a ponto de aparecer no território de Naraku.  
- Foi o que eu disse, mas eles não me escutaram. - o criado seguiu para a sala de jantar, e a vampira foi atrás.  
- E Sesshoumaru? - Kikyou sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa, tomando um gole do vinho servido por Tatsuya. - Onde aquele ignorante foi se meter desta vez?  
- Ele disse que tinha coisas importantes para fazer, mas não especificou nada.  
- Aff... Imprestável! - ela olhou para a porta e viu o jovem a olhando confuso. - Venha, querido, você é o meu convidado de honra.  
Ele aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando-a de soslaio. Era tudo inacreditável, suas crenças tinham ido por água abaixo em questão de minutos. Era muita coisa para sua cabeça.  
- Vejo que você está confuso, não? - perguntou Kikyou, observando-o. - Sim - ele acenou a cabeça.  
- Bem, eu vou esclarecer tudo, não se preocupe. Oh! que descuido o meu... Prazer, meu nome é Kikyou - ela estendeu a mão e ele beijou-a, sentindo a fragância entorpecente de sua pele.  
- Bom... - ela puxou a mão, satisfeita ao notar o olhar cobiçoso dele. - Eu sou a "rainha" dos seres da escuridão...  
- Vampiros - Inuyasha completou.  
- Precisamente. Esta mansão foi construída a séculos por meu primeiro marido, Nospheratu. Ele morreu anos depois vítima de um acidente. Então eu continuei a povoar o mundo de vampiros, ano após ano, selecionando os humanos mais fortes para serem meus companheiros. Os filhos de meus subordinados, que também nascem vampiros, são encarregados de proteger a mim e ao nosso legado. Muitos de _nossos_ irmãos foram mortos pelos malditos caçadores-de-vampiros, mas nós continuamos firmes e fortes, encobrindo a Terra cada vez mais de escuridão.  
- Peraí... Você disse "nossos"? - indagou Inuyasha, desconfiado.  
- Sim, "nossos". Você agora pertence a minha raça, a raça mais forte. Você é o escolhido, Inuyasha. A partir de agora governaremos o mundo juntos, e nada nem ninguém irá nos impedir.  
- ...  
Inuyasha estava pasmo. Ele sabia que tudo o que ela falara era errado. A idéia de governar o mundo era absurda, ia totalmente contra seus princípios morder e condenar as pessoas a um futuro adverso. Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia negar que sentira-se feliz ao ouvir a vampira. Toda essa história de poder o animara, estava começando a gostar do futuro oferecido por Kikyou.  
- Venha, querido, eu lhe mostrarei os verdadeiros prazeres da vida.  
Kikyou levantou-se e foi em sua direção, umedecendo os lábios com a língua. Ela o olhou maliciosamente, enquanto sentava-se em seu colo e lhe beijava ardentemente, fazendo-o sentir-se de uma maneira que ele nunca experimentara antes. Ela afastou-se um pouco e desceu a boca por seu pescoço, enquanto ele explorava o corpo dela com as mãos. Kikyou agarrou-o pela nuca e mordeu-lhe com força, arrancando um grito de dor de Inuyasha.  
-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

_Triiiiim, Triiiiim_

- Merda, de novo não! - Inuyasha acordou, jogando o despertador com força na parede.

_Continua..._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**N/A2:** Oi pessoas! Fiz essa fic depois que eu assisti "A Rainha dos Condenados" (acreditem, eu ainda não tinha visto esse filme -.- ). Eu não lembro o nome do marido da "rainha" (nem o nome dela rs) e acabei misturando um monte de filmes que eu vi tbm; saiu esta "coisa" aqui. Tah uma porcaria, eu sei, mas eu queria postar de uma vez para ver se vcs aprovavam. Se vcs gostarem eu continuo, senão paro por aqui mesmo. Não tenho mto conhecimento na área de vampiros, por isso não estranhem se eu cometi alguns errinhos... ou barbaridades mesmo XP.

**N/A3:** O casal principal dessa fic será Inu&Kag. Agora no início ela não aparece, mas logo, logo ela dará o ar de sua graça.

**N/A4:** Primeiro eu ia colocar a fic na classificação como "M", mas eu acho que todo mundo aqui jah vê (o que eu vou escrever) na tevê toda hora. É só botar lah no canal da Globo que vcs têm um prato cheio rs. Sério, a fic terá alguns palavrões, algumas cenas mais _calientes_, mas nenhum lemon ou hentai, ok? Por isso a classificação "T".

**N/A5:** Gente, como eu jah disse, só continuo se vcs aprovarem a fic. Deixem suas opiniões, críticas, elogios e sugestões, eu agradeço mtoooo!

**N/A6:** Será que tudo não passou de um sonho? Ou aquilo realmente aconteceu? E o que houve com os maridos de Kikyou, jah que ela teve o seu primeiro há séculos atrás? Respostas para estas e mais perguntas vcs encontrarão nos próximos capítulos (se eu receber bastante reviews, claro rs).

Bjux...

**Kelen Potter  
**


	2. Capítulo II

**Título:** A Rainha dos Condenados

**Autora:** Kelen Potter

**Gênero:** Mistery/Romance

**Status:** Em Andamento

**UA** (Universo Alternativo)

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir, blábláblá...

**Capítulo II**

_2005 - Tempo Presente_

Inuyasha sentou na cama, sonolento. Aquele terrível pesadelo vinha assolando-o constantemente. Era rara a noite que a imagem de Kikyou não invadia sua mente. Era só fechar os olhos que ela aparecia, assustadoramente linda.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados, numa inútil tentativa de expulsar aquelas lembranças dolorosas de sua cabeça. Toda vez que sonhava com _ela_ seu coração comprimia-se de dor. Mesmo inconsciente, ele podia sentir a presença de Kikyou. Verdade que sentira algo realmente forte por ela, mas não a perdoava por transformá-lo no que ele agora havia se tornado: um monstro perigoso para a sociedade, que a qualquer minuto poderia fraquejar e macular o sangue de algum inocente.

Olhou para a janela coberta pelas pesadas cortinas de veludo. Levantou-se e andou até elas, realizando um hábito que não conseguira deixar de lado, mesmo após ter virado um vampiro. Abriu as cortinas e sua vista foi ofuscada pela forte claridade da manhã. Ah! Como sentia saudades de caminhar pela praia logo no amanhecer. Já nem se lembrava a última vez que o fizera. Fazia tanto tempo que vivia nas sombras, que acabara se esquecendo das vantagens de ser um humano. Certo que vampiros não viravam "pó" - literalmente - ao entrarem em contato com a luz do sol, mas eram sensíveis a ele. E por precaução, evitavam sair a luz do dia, temendo que uma exposição mais demorada ocasionasse em um ferimento mortal.

Inuyasha tomou um longo banho e vestiu-se. Após o término do que ele chamava de _"Guerra da Tríade"_, começou a trabalhar como vigilante em várias boates japonesas. Era um emprego muito cômodo, pois não tinha que se preocupar em passar tempo demais exposto a luz do sol. Tudo bem que desde a Guerra havia trocado de local de trabalho no mínimo umas vinte vezes, mas só de saber que não estava estragando o futuro de mais ninguém já recompensava o esforço.

Desceu calmamente as escadas da sua humilde casa. Era muito mais aconchegante do que o velho casarão da _Rainha._ O alto patamar era decorado em variados tons escuros, num estilo melancolicamente moderno. Os objetos decorativos - ornamentados com simplicidade - eram pouquíssimos comparados aos da antiga moradia. E foi assim, admirando a humildade de sua própria morada, que chegou na sala de jantar, encontrando seu mordomo pronto para servi-lo.

- Bom dia, Sr. - ele cumprimentou-o, sem esperar resposta. Já havia se acostumado com o modo silencioso de viver de seu senhor, ignorando, muitas vezes, as tentativas dos empregados de manterem uma conversa decente.

Inuyasha sentou-se, servindo-se. Não pronunciou uma só palavra. Tinha o pesadelo que o assombrara na noite anterior em sua mente. Porém, lembrou-se de seu objetivo traçado para este dia, e não iria de forma alguma negligenciar com seus propósitos.

- Toru, você tem alguma notícia da _base_?

- Não, mas o Sr. Miroku Houshi ligou e avisou que vem aqui mais tarde.

- Aff... Aquele depravado... - Inuyasha resmungou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Aposto que vai me apresentar mais alguma das garotas "especiais" dele.

- Desculpe, mas ele disse que tem notícias sobre algo que o senhor procura há muito tempo.

Inuyasha olhou rapidamente para o mordomo, como se não tivesse acreditado nas palavras dele. _"Será possível?..."_ Havia se passado tanto tempo desde aquela terrível noite, que pensara nunca mais poder _encontrá-la_ outra vez. Suas esperanças de solucionar o mistério por trás da morte do caça-vampiros Higurashi haviam se esvaído. Durante muito tempo procurou por _aquele_ fruto da traição de Kikyou, mas jamais tivera qualquer notícia que lhe inspirasse alguma esperança. Depois de anos desperdiçados atrás de pistas que o levassem à "criança maldita", acabou conformando-se que nunca a acharia, e resignou-se a viver solitariamente, a não ser pela companhia - deveras incomoda - de Miroku.

Este ser curioso, denominado por Inuyasha de "hentai", era um vampiro de autoporte. Tinha sangue-puro, ao contrário de Inuyasha, e isto o tornava muito poderoso. Seus conhecimentos sobre as trevas eram de uma importância inestimável para seu "amigo", e muitas vezes ajudou-o, acalmando o seu singular gênio forte. Ambos moravam na mesma residência, comprada por Inuyasha antes de conhecerem-se.

Miroku viajara, há dois meses, para os Estados Unidos, em busca de informações sobre a _criança_. Após isso, não fizera mais contato com seu amigo, o que minava mais ainda as esperanças deste. Sua volta estava prevista para dali duas semanas, quando ou apresentaria as pistas do paradeiro do _ser_ procurado ou acabaria - definitivamente - com qualquer esperança de encontrá-lo.

Repentinamente, tomado de uma angústia que o dilacerava por dentro, Inuyasha levantou-se da cabeceira da mesa e se dirigiu à imensa janela no lado oeste da casa. Toru, acostumado com as excentricidades de seu amo, recolheu-se à cozinha, deixando-o a sós com seus pensamentos.

o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

O extenso jardim, ao redor da humilde casa, havia sido castigado pelo inverno rigoroso. A grama estava alta, sufocando as poucas flores anteriormente existentes ali. Na janela, admirando aquele crime da natureza, Inuyasha perdia-se em lembranças sombrias de sua trágica existência.

Amaldiçoava a noite que se deixara ser pego por Kikyou. Se ao menos tivesse lutado quando percebera as intenções dela, talvez pudesse ter gozado de uma vida calma e tranqüila, tudo o que ele pedira a Deus. Mas não, não lutara e pagara por isto, vivendo nas trevas e corroendo-se (eternamente) de ódio e rancor. Deus? Quem é este ser celeste? Ele é real? Se for, porquê deixara-o transformar-se neste monstro? Onde Ele estava quando Kikyou assinara seu destino naquela turbulenta noite? Estas dúvidas martelavam na mente do **meio-vampiro**. Repudiava aqueles reles humanos que se sacrificavam em prol da religião. Ir a igreja todos os dias para cultuar um ser mítico? Ha! Que besteira... A única coisa que ele não entendia, era o porquê disso. Por que os homens faziam isto?**(1) **_Por que..._

Dúvidas e mais dúvidas, aí estava resumida a vida do fabuloso meio-vampiro. Sua curta vida como um simples homem não fora direcionada a nenhuma religião. Talvez por isto, agora vivia nesta infindável tortura.

Inuyasha fechou as cortinas da janela com raiva. Não queria mais ter estes sentimentos dignos somente de humanos fracos. Pra que se perguntar sobre algo que não lhe interessava? Pra quê? Sua mão direita crispou-se e brandiu o punho levando-o ao alto de sua cabeça.

- Isto foi praga sua, Kikyou! - sua face contraiu-se de ira. - Sua maldita! Mesmo depois de morta ainda consegue me perturbar!

De repente, sentiu um cheiro muito familiar. Um aroma que lhe fazia sentir calafrios, que lhe lembrava seu odiado passado. Então percebeu que estava sendo observado, por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que seu "querido" meio-irmão.

- Que estado lamentável, Inuyasha... - o vampiro de longos cabelos prateados desdenhou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto aproximava-se da janela que se encontrava seu parente.

- Sesshoumaru... - grunhiu, recompondo-se, ajeitando suas vestes negras.

- Estava pensando em Kikyou outra vez, _irmão_? - frisou esta última palavra. Sesshoumaru nunca gostara dele, e odiou-o mais ainda ao descobrir que havia se transformado em um meio-vampiro, uma espécie ínfima que não merecia pisar na face da terra. Antes fosse um humano, ingênuo e burro, que certamente não se intrometeria na sua vida e nos _negócios_ vampirescos.

- O que faz aqui...? Quem lhe deu permissão para entrar em minha morada? - Inuyasha controlava-se para não partir para cima do meio-irmão. Descobriu que Sesshoumaru era um vampiro puro (pois era filho de vampiros, enquanto que Inuyasha era filho de uma humana, e teve seu sangue de vampiro instigado quando a Rainha o mordeu) quando foi morar na mansão de Kikyou. Ele, Kouga, e Kagura eram uma espécie de guarda-costas dela; a seguiam por onde quer que fosse. Tinham a obrigação de protegê-la, mas Sesshoumaru nunca a obedecera realmente. Odiava receber ordens, por isso não tomou parte na briga que envolveu os protetores da Rainha e Inuyasha, num passado distante.

- Eu não preciso de permissão para entrar aqui... Eu vou aonde quero e ninguém, nem mesmo você, pode me impedir - ele andou ao redor da sala, admirando, com indiferença, a singeleza da decoração.

- Idiota! Como você descobriu aonde eu moro? - ninguém sabia a localização da casa, a não ser Inuyasha, Miroku e Toru. Ela tinha uma espécie de proteção, não permitindo que o _cheiro_ deles fosse sentido além daquela colina. Houshi fizera o favor de aplicá-la e a fortificava sempre que podia. Todos sabiam da perseguição que sofria Inuyasha, pois Kouga e Kagura queriam vingança pela morte de Kikyou, e espalharam vampiros por todo Japão, ordenando que encontrassem-no e o trouxessem para os dois.

- Foi fácil... - Sesshoumaru sorriu convencidamente. Voltou seus olhos âmbares para seu meio-irmão e olhou-o de alto a baixo, como se ele fosse uma formiga, em que pudesse pisar sem dó nem piedade. - Nenhum feitiço de meia tigela pode me deter, eu já lhe avisei, Inuyasha. Fale para aquele seu amiguinho Houshi que ele precisa melhorar suas ínfimas técnicas.

- Filho da mãe! - ele avançou com o punho fechado pronto para quebrar todos os ossos daquele pretensioso que ousava ridicularizá-lo.

- Ainda insiste em me afrontar? - Sesshoumaru segurou o pulso de Inuyasha a centímetros de seu rosto. Riu da expressão surpresa de seu oponente. Com certeza pensava ser mais forte, mas acabara frustando-se com a dura realidade. - Você, um imprestável contaminado pelo sangue humano, deseja me afrontar? Hahuahuahua...

- Ora, seu... - com a mão que estava livre, Inuyasha socou o estômago dele, fazendo-o soltar seu pulso. Mas, num rápido movimento, Sesshoumaru cravou as garras em seu peito, puxando-o para mais perto.

- Escute-me bem, seu idiota... - ele murmurou, enterrando as garras na carne de Inuyasha. O viscoso sangue escorreu por seu braço, pingando no chão anteriormente limpo. Sua expressão mudou repentinamente, tornando-se fria em vez da indiferença mostrada há pouco. - Kagura está perto de encontrar o paradeiro do que você tanto quer.

Inuyasha arregalou os orbes que neste momento estavam dourados de fúria. Não ligava para o sangue que seu meio-irmão lhe tirava, apenas queria saber mais sobre o que ele estava lhe falando e o porquê disso.

- Ela enviou Kouga e seus subordinados para acharem a "criança" o mais rápido possível... - continuou Sesshoumaru, ignorando o olhar surpreso de Inuyasha. - Se por acaso a acharem, o mundo estará em grave perigo, e não sei o que Kagura será capaz de fazer com a _Shikon no Tama_, se porventura esta cair em suas mãos.

_"Impossível...", _pensava ele_, "... Se nem mesmo eu consegui achar a jóia e a menina, nessa minha busca infindável, como Kagura e Kouga, que não sabem da metade do que presenciei, poderão achá-las?"_

- Você esqueceu de algo muito importante, Sesshoumaru - ele falou, contorcendo o rosto numa careta de dor, pois só agora começara a sentir o ferimento em seu peito arder. - Nenhum deles viu o que eu vi. Não sabem o sexo da criança e nem mesmo quem ficou com ela depois do ataque.

- Huahuahua... Mas você é um ignorante mesmo! - Sesshoumaru soltou-o e o empurrou contra a parede, levantando-o do chão com uma só mão logo em seguida. - Depois da morte de Kikyou, eles assumiram o posto mais alto da hierarquia. É fácil para eles conseguirem qualquer coisa, agora que têm o comando de centenas de vampiros nas mãos. Se eles não conseguirem, você muito menos, pois o que poderá fazer sendo somente um contra centenas?

- Você está errado, irmão**(2) **- Miroku acabava de entrar na sala, presenciando aquela cena bizarra. Largou a mala que trazia na mão, e aproximou-se da dupla. - Inuyasha tem a mim.

- Hahaha, faz-me rir, Houshi - Sesshoumaru largou seu meio-irmão no chão, virou as costas e afastou-se dele, caminhando na direção da saída da casa. - O que dois imprestáveis como vocês podem fazer contra Kouga, Kagura e seus subordinados?

Falando isso, ele abriu as duas bandas da porta e saiu, na sua pose imponente de sempre.

o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

Em seu peito estava marcado o ódio de seu meio-irmão. O sangue havia sido estancado pelo curativo feito por Miroku. Mas, sua carne parecia sentir, ainda, as garras afiadas de Sesshoumaru ali enterradas. Crispou as mãos indignado consigo mesmo; não fora capaz de enfrentá-lo e acabara no chão, humilhado. Além disso, sentia a angústia crescer dentro de si.

_"Se por acaso a acharem, o mundo estará em grave perigo, e não sei o que Kagura será capaz de fazer com a Shikon no Tama, se porventura esta cair em suas mãos."_

Estas palavras martelavam em sua cabeça. O paradeiro da menina era desconhecido por todos. Nenhum vampiro em todo Japão soubera lhe informar qualquer coisa a seu respeito. Mas, depois de anos de ausência do mundo sombrio, será que algum maldito vampiro conseguira descobrir o que para ele pareceu impossível?

- Merda! - grunhiu.

- Eita! - Miroku exclamou, divertido, vendo seu amigo mexer-se desconfortável no divã do seu quarto. - Desta vez o Sesshoumaru pegou pesado...

- Ah! Cala a boca, Houshi! - gemeu, sentindo a gaze grudar no sangue coagulado. - Que porcaria de curativo você fez, hein?

- Mal agradecido! - riu, sabendo que Inuyasha nunca agradeceria um favor a ele. - Fiz do único jeito que eu sei, oras!

- Ou seja, péssimo! - um sorriso pareceu brincar por um breve instante em seus lábios, mas logo foi substituído por uma expressão nervosa. Levantou-se e se aproximou da janela de seu quarto. Pôde ver o movimento na rua ao pé da colina. Pessoas e carros transitavam apressados. Já devia passar do meio-dia.

- Você não vai ao menos me dar boas-vindas? - Miroku largou-se na ampla cama, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando sem interesse para as paredes do aposento.

- Feh! - Inuyasha virou-se para ele, encostando-se na ombreira da janela. - Toru me disse que você tinha notícias de algo que eu procuro há muito tempo...

- Ah! É mesmo! Com esta confusão toda eu havia me esquecido...

- Tá, vai direto ao assunto, sim? - Inuyasha olhou-o irritado, ansioso por saber o que seu "amigo" poderia ter descoberto na América.

- Olha, você não vai acreditar...

o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

Desceu a trilha da colina lentamente, pensando no que acabara de se passar na casa recém deixada para trás. Sesshoumaru avisara seu meio-irmão de um perigo iminente, o que demonstrava que ele não o odiava tanto assim. Pensar nisso só o fazia sentir-se pior, pois agora teria que agüentar Inuyasha jogando na sua cara a fraqueza que tivera. Mas isto fora necessário; ninguém mais além deles poderia enfrentar a ambição de Kouga e Kagura, pois eram os únicos seres sombrios que não estavam contra o mundo, contra o direito de viver. Bem, Sesshoumaru nem tanto assim... Ele nunca dera importância para qualquer ser além dele mesmo, nunca tivera piedade de cravar seus caninos em alguém, transformando, assim, a vida das vítimas num inferno... Nunca, realmente, sentira algo mais forte pelo próximo. Na verdade, ele não tinha sentimentos, era um vampiro contaminado pelo ódio e pela ganância de sangue. Aquele líquido rubro e viscoso, que lhe proporcionava um prazer indescritível ao entrar em contato com seu paladar.

Sesshoumaru era um ser impiedoso, não poupava ninguém de suas garras. Mas agora acabava de alertar seu meio-irmão, alguém que sequer merecia sua atenção, de uma ameaça próxima, que não pouparia qualquer ser vivo da morte.

Avistou a floresta escondida por trás da íngrime colina. Ali, seu refúgio em todas as horas, poderia refletir sobre a possibilidade de juntar-se ao seu meio-irmão para acabar com a raça de Kagura, Kouga e...

- Naraku... - murmurou, sentindo a cólera lhe invadir à simples menção daquele nome.

Embrenhou-se mata adentro, esquecendo-se completamente de sua crise existencial de poucos momentos atrás e disposto a retalhar o primeiro animal que atravessasse sua frente.

o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

O Templo Higurashi mantinha-se o mesmo de décadas atrás. Sua imponente escadaria estava gasta pelo tempo, mas isso não a impediu de subir os degraus, imaginando a surpresa de sua avó ao vê-la depois de anos de afastamento. Seus cabelos negros esvoaçavam na leve brisa da tarde, revelando lindos orbes azuis no rosto angelical. Seu sobretudo negro cobria a roupa de cores alegres. A bagagem em suas mãos parecia ter o peso de uma pena comparada à alegria de rever seu ente querido. Ah! Não poderia esquecer de sua mais nova parenta: Rin, a menina que sua vó adotara alguns anos após sua partida.

Chegou no alto da escadaria ofegante não só pela subida, mas também pela ansiedade. A casa onde passara sua infância estava perfeitamente do mesmo jeito que se lembrava. Andou até ela a passos lentos, temerosa pelo que pensaria sua avó que lhe recomendara não mais voltar ali. Apertou a campainha, encostando-se no batente da porta. Ouviu passos apressados vindos de dentro da residência. Endireitou-se e esperou a porta ser aberta. Logo, a sua frente encontrava-se uma bela moça, não muito mais nova que ela.

- O que deseja? - ela perguntou, observando a expressão emocionada da estranha. - A senhorita está bem?

- R-Rin! - gaguejou, abraçando a garota que não entendeu nada. - Como você está grande!

A recém-chegada soltou a moça e a olhou corada, pois havia se esquecido que ela não tinha uma foto sua, apenas a conhecia por nome e através de cartas que haviam trocado.

- Er... Me desculpe! - sorriu amarelo. - Meu nome é Kagome... Kagome Higurashi.

A garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos brilhantes a olhou surpresa. Logo lágrimas escorreram por sua face, sentindo a alegria invadir-lhe o coração.

- KAGOME? - perguntou, pegando na mão dela para sentir se ela era mesmo real. - NÃO ACREDITO!

Kagome ouviu passos lentos dentro da casa. Olhou sobre o ombro de Rin e avistou uma velha senhora aproximar-se. Seu peito bateu forte, constatando quem era aquela pessoa.

- VOVÓ! - correu, passando pela garota e indo abraçar fortemente a velha. - Que saudade!

A senhora pareceu surpresa por um breve instante, mas logo retribuiu o abraço carinhosamente, sentindo os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Fazia anos que não via sua amada neta... Anos de tortura em que apenas pensava em protegê-la do mal que a perseguia.

- Kagome, minha querida... - murmurou, afastando-a de si. - O que faz aqui?

Ela sorriu, pegando suas bagagens e as mostrando à senhora.

- Voltei, vovó Kaede! E desta vez é para ficar!

o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

Kaede sabia que não poderia mais esconder a tragédia, de anos atrás, para sua neta. Enviou-a para a América numa tentativa de afastar-lhe das trevas que logo a achariam, se caso permanecesse no Japão. Lá, a menina estudou biblioteconomia, pois tinha uma paixão imensa por livros. Depois de anos voltou para sua terra natal, cansada de viver longe de sua família, aliás, avó, pois seus pais morreram logo após seu nascimento.

As três mulheres estavam agora na sala de estar, conversando sobre os anos de afastamento. Kagome contou todas as maravilhas que conheceu nos E.U.A e como foi sua estada no internato americano. Rin falou-lhe de sua curta vida, de como estavam sendo duras as responsabilidades adquiridas com sua maioridade. A velha senhora permaneceu em silêncio, apenas escutando a neta e a filha adotiva conversarem animadamente.

- Então, vovó? - Kagome perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá. - Está surpresa por me ver?

- Sim, minha neta - ela disse, afagando os cabelos da garota. – Você não sabe o quanto...

_Continua..._

o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

**Olá pessoas!**

**Notinhas: (1)**_ Eu não compartilho da mesma dúvida de Inuyasha, ok? Naum quero comprar briga com ninguém ... Eu citei esta dúvida do Inuyasha apenas para ilustrar o "complexo existencial" dele ¬¬ _

**(2)** _Eles eram vampiros, e chamavam-se por "irmãos", com exceção o Sesshoumaru, já que ninguém é comparável a ele - segundo sua opinião (aii, eu concordo com vc, lindooo y.y)._

**N/A: **Me desculpem se eu demorei (eu tinha tantas idéias em mente que demorou para eu organiza-las). Eu também naum deixei este capítulo taauum sombrio como o primeiro (ficou sombrio? O.o). Acho que esta naum eh a minha praia... Coisas sombrias e tals... Quem sabe com o passar do tempo eu melhoro? Com o desenrolar da história, eu vou revelando o passado do Inu, tah (naum me mateeeem!). Sabe, eh tanta coisa que eu tenho que contar que ficaria cansativo eu escrever toooodo o passado, como se fosse um _flashback_ (eu odeioooo isso -.-). E fica ateh mais interessante ler dessa forma, neh? (modestaaa...).Eu acho que este capítulo ficou melhor que o outro neh? Eu me estendi mais... MUITO mais (6 páginas do Word... Naum eh fácil naum ù.ú). Muitas dúvidas no ar? Eu confundi vcs? Huhuhu #risada maléfica# Pois esta era mesmo a minha intenção. Como eu jah disse, vou esclarecendo os "mistérios" a cada capítulo, mas dá muito bem para decifrar alguns "enigmas" com o que eu jah escrevi (quem leu com atenção descobriu mtaaas coisas). Ai ai... Acho que vcs jah notaram que eu nem gosto mto de escrever estas notas, neh? (ateh parece ¬¬). Agora vou agradecer as reviews que me fizeram mto, mto feliz #Kelen dando pulinhos de alegria#:

**mk-chan160: **Moça... Estou muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic! Realmente, o filme naum eh grandes coisa em matéria de terror, mas eh um bom suspense (meu gênero favorito de filmes).Volte sempre, viu? rs Bjux...

**Palas Lis:**Minha amiguinha... Você sabe q receber uma review sua (seja para o q for) eh uma grande honra, neh? Naum faz mal, toh esperando entaum! Ah! Colocarei Rin&Sesshy em sua homenagem (e como presente de aniversário atrasado y.y). Bjaum!

**Ryeko-Dono: **Oie! Q bom q vc gostou! Eu naum me estendi muito porque o que eu havia escrito foi coisa de momento. Eu nem tinha pretensão de escrever alguma fanfiction de Inuyasha, mas ao ver o filme me deu aquele "tik", sabe? Quando se forma uma idéia e você naum consegue controlar os dedos? Entaum, acabei nem revisando o capítulo -.- Sim sim, vou utilizar (e mto) o q vc chama de 'ligaçaum sedutora" rs. A barrenta tem o q eu chamo de "Dark Spirit"... Por isso coloquei-a nesse papel. Jah a Kagome eh por natureza mais gentil, bondosa... Naum teria sentido colocá-la (agora no início, pois naum sei o q ela será na verdade) de vampira. Bjux...

**Jaque-chan: **Minina... Eu adorei a sua "bíblia" rs rs. Ainda naum li esse livro, mas estou doida pra ler. Muitas pessoas me disseram q eh um ótimo livro. Estou vendo q você eh fascinada por vampiros mesmo, hein? Que bom q vc vai apresentar uma peça! Representar uma vampira deve ser muito emocionante! Eu comecei a ler _Drácula_ (Bram Stoker) mas naum terminei... Tive contratempos naquela época q me impediram... Mas terminarei algum dia (se Deus quiser!). Sim, naum foi um sonho. Ele se tranformou num meio-vampiro, pois foi mordido, naum nasceu puramente **(eh q ele teve um pai vampiro e uma mãe humana, mas seu sangue "impuro" estava contido no seu corpo... ateh a barrenta morder ele e fazer o vampiro existente nele vir a tona - segundo a minha teoria sem noção rs).** Hahaha... Adorei o _Kikynojo_! Mto bom... Ninguém merece aquele barro ambulante. Essas perguntinhas vou responder com o tempo (eu sou má ù.ú) Gostei mto das suas sugestões. Com certeza as usarei (soh q de uma forma diferente huhuhu). Confesso q Rin&Sesshy naum saum meu casal de animê favorito, mas estou começando a gostar deles juntos (isso q dah ler mta fic melosa). Ainda naum sei o q a Sango vai ser, talvez humana, vampira ou caça-vampiros mesmo. Ela fará par com o Mirokinho (O.o) sim, acho os dois juntos tauuum kawaii... Hum...Quem sabe eu uso a sua idéia? Com o tempo, você poderá deduzir o q a Kagome eh na verdade (naum conto, naum conto, naum conto... lálálálá). Bjoks!

**Bellynha: **Oi, moça! Que bom q você gostou da fic! Eu também adoro coisas relacionadas a vampiros (na verdade, gosto de tudo q tem a ver com o"sobrenatural"). Naum me admiro q a Kikyou mandou matar os maridos dela mesmo... Mas logo logo vocêsaberá se isso eh verdade huhuhu... Bjux

**N/A2: **Quem será a "criança maldita"? Qual a importância dela para decidir o destino do mundo? O que tem a ver a Shikon no Tama com tudo isso? E pq Kaede enviou sua neta para a América? (Tentarei responder estas perguntas no próximo capítulo...)

Ahhh! Please: REVIEWS! Sugestões, críticas ou elogios saum bem-vindos!

Kissus 

Ja ne!

**Kelen Potter**


	3. Capítulo III

**Título:** A Rainha dos Condenados

**Autora:** Kelen Potter

**Gênero:** Mistery/Romance

**Status:** Em Andamento

**UA** (Universo Alternativo)

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir, blábláblá...

Capítulo III

O som grave da porta sendo fechada fez-se ouvir no segundo piso da velha mansão. Passos pesados nas escadas denunciavam seu feitor. Logo a porta da biblioteca foi aberta com um estrondo, ecoado por toda a extensão da casa.

- KOUGA! - a vampira gritou, num tom levemente desesperado. - Por que raios você não foi atrás da maldita criança, hein?

O vampiro, sentado atrás da mesa no canto da sala, levantou o rosto ao ouvir seu nome. Fechou os olhos tentando conter a irritação que já lhe aflorava o ânimo, mas isto era impossível se tratando de Kagura.

- Mas que merda! - levantou-se, socando a mesa com força. - Não há um só segundo que você me deixe em paz!

Ela bufou, caminhando apressada até a frente da mesa em que seu aliado se encontrava. Estava prestes a despejar sua ira nele quando seus olhos passaram sobre o título do livro que encontrava-se entre os punhos fechados de Kouga. Levantou uma sobrancelha e desviou o olhar para o vampiro.

- Lendo outra vez o _"Mistérios Demoníacos - A Shikon no Tama"_? - ela desdenhou, perdendo as contas de quantas vezes assistira-o ler e reler aquele antigo livro esquecido nas prateleiras da biblioteca.

A expressão de Kouga mudou repentinamente; sua boca contorcendo-se num sorriso orgulhoso. Pegou o livro e folheou-o, procurando alguma página entre as mil ali presentes.

Ocupado nessa busca, nem reparou na fúria crescente contida nos orbes vermelhos da "aliada", que parecia conter-se para não socar o rosto daquele imbecil que ousava ignorá-la.

- Ora, que insolente! - Kagura o fuzilava com o olhar. - Você já deve ter lido esta porcaria mais de quinhentas vezes, quem sabe até de trás pra frente!

Kouga fingiu não ter ouvido tais palavras, e mostrou o objeto nas suas mãos a vampira, aberto numa página em que se podia ler no topo: _"Shikon no Tama - Hereditariedade"_.

- O que é isso agora, verme? Você por acaso esqueceu que eu também já cansei de ler essa droga?

- Eu bem sei disso - ele apontou a borda da página, onde estavam anotadas algumas frases em letras tremidas. - Mas você não prestou muita atenção nesta parte, não é?

Após pensar se devia considerar esta pergunta, Kagura baixou os olhos até o local indicado por ele, e arrependeu-se por fazer tal idiotice. Tirou o livro das mãos de Kouga e atirou-o na parede oposta, olhando para o vampiro e tentando compreender como ele conseguia ser tão idiota.

- Você bebeu? - Kouga correu até o livro e suspirou, constatando que ele nada havia sofrido. - Aqui está a chave do enigma, sua anta!

A expressão dela contraiu-se de ira, enquanto caminhava decidida a quebrar todos os ossos dele. Pegou-o pela gola da camisa negra, levantando-o do chão como se fosse uma pena.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou, apertando seu pescoço.

- Quero dizer que achei a solução para o nosso problema.

Ela olhou-o, intrigada, soltando-o, fazendo-o cair no chão juntamente com o livro. Kouga levantou-se rapidamente, depositando com cuidado o objeto na mesa. Após fazer isso, voltou-se para a aliada, que o olhava sem entender nada.

- É bastante simples, veja bem... - andou até ela, fazendo-a sentar numa poltrona perto da janela coberta por cortinas negras. - Kikyou possuía a Shikon no Tama, certo?

Kagura apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sabendo que a jóia sempre fora dela desde que a conhecera.

- Então, todos os vampiros sabem que quem possuir essa preciosidade estará destinado a ser o supremo comandante de nossa raça, ou seja, uma _rainha ou rei_...

- Ai, que imbecil! Isto eu também sei!

- Continuando... - Kouga ignorou este comentário. - Nosso último e único comandante que se tem notícia foi a Kikyou, isto é, uma rainha. Mas, após sua morte e a maldita guerra, a jóia sumiu. Todos nós a procuramos pelo mundo inteiro, porém nunca a achamos. Só que agora, fomos avisados por algum espião nosso que a Shikon no Tama estaria com uma jovem japonesa, que acabou de voltar ao país...

- SANTA IGNORÂNCIA! - Kagura levantou-se, brandindo os punhos na fronte dele. - Você quer me contar algo que eu ainda não saiba?

- Bom, vamos direto ao ponto: lendo mais atentamente o único registro que temos sobre a jóia, eu descobri que ela só pode ser manipulada através da hereditariedade...

- Pera aí! - a vampira arregalou os olhos, compreendendo finalmente aonde o aliado queria chegar. - Você quer dizer que a jovem é filha de Kikyou?

- Oh, até que enfim! - ele jogou-se na poltrona, indignado com o lento raciocínio dela.

- Mas quando Kikyou morreu, o único filho que deixou foi levado pelos _caça-vampiros_... - pausou, vasculhando a mente atrás de lembranças da última e trágica noite que vira a Rainha. - A não ser...

- Isso mesmo, a não ser que a _jovem_ seja a criança que nós "suponhamos" estar perdida na América.

Kagura pareceu ter encontrado as respostas para todas as suas perguntas. Anos procurando a jóia sem saber por onde ou como começar, já que todos perderam as esperanças de achar o fruto da traição de Kikyou, foram inteiramente desperdiçados. A última pessoa que fora vista com a Shikon no Tama fora a _"criança",_ mas após a poeira da guerra baixar, ninguém mais a viu. _"Era óbvio! Como eu não enxerguei isso antes?"._

- Kouga - chamou, indo apressada para a porta. - É chegada a hora de tomarmos o que nos foi tirado.

Ele a seguiu, sorrindo maliciosamente ao pensar no que faria à jovem, pois havia boatos de que ela era muito parecida com a falecida Kikyou, e isto definitivamente não era pouco.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Olhou admirada para a fachada da biblioteca municipal de Tóquio. A arquitetura do prédio era de um estilo esplendoroso; a jovem nunca tinha visto nada igual, nem mesmo nos Estados Unidos.

Adentrou o saguão de entrada receosa, era a primeira vez que teria contato visual com seu chefe, pois ele a contratara após ler seu curriculum na internet (lembrem-se: minha fic, ou seja, sem noção -.-). Dirigiu-se a bibliotecária que estava digitando algo no computador principal. Ela aparentava ter uns vinte anos, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e as linhas de seu rosto eram delicadas, mas algo dizia a Kagome que a moça tinha uma personalidade forte.

- Aff... Deixe de bobeiras, é melhor eu ir lá de uma vez - murmurou, tentando passar confiança a si mesmo.

- Boa tarde! - a moça cumprimentou-a. - Em que posso ajudar?

- Boa tarde! Sou Kagome Higurashi, e...

- Oh! Senhorita Higurashi, eu estava te esperando!

Ela tirou um papel da gaveta, levantando-se logo em seguida e dando a volta na mesa, ficando ao lado de Kagome. Estendeu o documento para ela, sorrindo.

- Pode me chamar de Sango, Senhorita.

Kagome ficou boquiaberta. Sabia que seu futuro chefe chamava-se Sango, mas achava que fosse um homem, não uma mulher, que ainda por cima estava na mesma faixa de idade sua.

- Prazer - cumprimentou-a, seguindo-a até os fundos da biblioteca.

- Por aqui, por favor. - Sango abriu uma porta já castigada pelo tempo e lhe indicou o corredor além dela.

Kagome entrou, caminhando lentamente enquanto admirava os retratos nas paredes. Todos continham nomes nos rodapés, fazendo-a acreditar que eram fotos dos antigos bibliotecários-chefes dali. Ela foi tirada de seus devaneios ao ouvir o som de uma porta sendo aberta. Quando olhou para o lado viu Sango entrar numa ampla sala, onde havia apenas uma mesa, duas cadeiras e um arquivo enferrujado.

- Sente-se, Senhorita Higurashi.

- Por favor, me chame somente de Kagome - ela sentou-se, fazendo um gesto displicente com as mãos.

- Tudo bem.

Sango lhe explicou todos os pormenores do novo emprego, adiantando o valor do salário, férias e horário de trabalho. Kagome aceitou tudo com muito gosto, pois nada mais lhe importava a não ser poder exercer o que havia estudado nos Estados Unidos.

- Muito obrigada, Senhorita Sango... - Kagome agradeceu já instalada em sua mesa no fundo da biblioteca.

- Oh, por favor! - ela interrompeu-a, agitando as mãos no ar. - Se eu te tratarei pelo primeiro nome, também gostaria que você me tratasse apenas de Sango, sim?

- Como quiser.

A chefe afastou-se, voltando para sua mesa no salão de entrada e deixando a nova funcionária sozinha com seus vários registros de livros espalhados na mesa.

- Puxa... - suspirou, separando as pastas por ordem alfabética. - Este será um longo dia...

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Miroku abriu a porta do quarto com força, fazendo-a bater na parede contrária.

- Como você é discreto, Houshi! - Inuyasha ironizou, sentando-se no divã ao mesmo tempo em que apertava suas ataduras, tentando conter a dor.

- Bom, ja´está na hora de tirar esse curativo - ele andou até o meio-vampiro e iria tirar o tecido manchado de sangue se Inuyasha não o empurrasse fortemente.

- O que foi agora? - Miroku resmungou, respirando fundo, prevendo que uma nova briga começaria. - Vai ficar de frescuras, é?

- Cala a boca, baka! - levantou-se, e com a mão direita arrancou o curativo de uma só vez. - Ninguém põe a mão em mim, ouviu?

- Claro, _ninguém_, não é mesmo? - ele baixou o olhar, mirando o ferimento cicatrizado no peito de Inuyasha.

- Humpf! - ele ignorou este último comentário, vestindo sua camisa negra e seu sobretudo.

- Aonde você vai?

- Verificar umas coisinhas.

Miroku observou-o sair do quarto e seguiu-o, já imaginando o que seriam estas "coisinhas". Quando já atravessavam o portão do terreno no fim da colina, Inuyasha resmungou algo incompreensível, e apertou os punhos.

- O que, diabos, você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou sem ao menos virar para trás.

- Ué, vou com você, claro.

- Certo, pode vir, mas tenho que lhe avisar que estou indo para a antiga mansão da Rainha, e tenho certeza que Kagura e Kouga estarão lá... - parou, esperando que seu aliado voltasse para a casa no alto da colina "com o rabo entre as pernas". Mas, pelo contrário, ele passou rapidamente a sua frente esperando que Inuyasha o seguisse.

- Como é? Vai ficar aí o dia inteiro? - Miroku apertou o passo, querendo encontrar-se _novamente_ com Kagura. - Tenho assuntos pendentes naquela casa.

Inuyasha apenas balançou a cabeça, sabendo que não prestaria um possível encontro entre Miroku e Kagura, algo que certamente ocasionaria em uma morte. Suspirou, lembrando-se que possivelmente seu encontro com Kouga não resultaria em algo, talvez, mais "suave".

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Subiam os degraus com velocidade, escondendo-se entre o breu da noite. A escadaria parecia infinita, a cada segundo ficavam mais ansiosos por cumprir sua missão, até que avistaram o portal indicando o fim da subida.

- Vá pelo lado norte, enquanto que eu vou pelo sul. - o vulto menor sussurrou para o outro, recebendo como resposta um gesto positivo de cabeça.

O ser maior correu com uma incrível velocidade, chegando rapidamente no lado norte da casa. Subiu com mais destreza ainda a parede que levava até a janela desejada, que abriu com delicadeza tentando não acordar os moradores da casa.

Entrou no quarto que aparentava pertencer a alguma jovem que deveria estar nas inúmeras fotografias espalhadas pelo aposento. Não havia ninguém no quarto, então procurou o que buscava com menor precaução que anteriormente. Remexeu em todas as gavetas, estantes, armário, escrivaninha mas nada achou. Revoltado, chutou uma mala de viagem que estava encostada ao lado da porta de entrada. Mas, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o que procurava deslizar de dentro da bagagem espatifada na parede.

- Ora, vejam só... - agachou-se e segurou o pequeno objeto entre os dedos, tremendo por finalmente ter para si o que tantos desejaram mas nunca puderam obter.

A esfera de um leve tom rosado estava presa em uma corrente de brilhantes, que de maneira nenhuma ofuscavam a beleza contida no objeto. Ergueu-se rapidamente do chão ao ouvir um barulho vindo do aposento ao lado, correndo logo em seguida até o local. A porta estava aberta. Dentro do quarto podia-se distinguir uma velha senhora envolta num roupão, empunhando um arco e apontando uma flecha para um ser negro, em posição de luta.

- Vejo que você cumpriu a missão com êxito... - o ser que se mantinha na defensiva sibilou, rindo sarcasticamente. - Agora, está na hora de nos vingarmos dessa velhota, meu querido.

- Claro, depois de tanto tempo poderemos enfim vingar a morte de nossos companheiros.

O recém chegado andou lentamente e parou em frente à velha. Seus olhos verdes visíveis por entre a máscara brilharam ferozmente no instante que segurou a flecha disparada contra ele.

- Por acaso pensava que uma simples flecha poderia me matar? - resmungou, quebrando facilmente a arma em sua mão. - Tsk tsk... Velha idiota!

Num rápido movimento, cravou seus avantajados caninos no pescoço da senhora, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

- Isso, grite, esperneie... Adorarei matar aquela menina que repousa no quarto lá em baixo - o ser negro que até agora se mantivera quieto falou, gargalhando maldosamente logo em seguida.

O outro foi deitando lentamente o corpo desfalecido da velha no chão, limpando o sangue que escorria de seus dentes com a língua.

- Hum... Sangue de _caça-vampiros_ é o melhor - riu, levantando-se do chão e admirando a sua vítima estendida aos seus pés. - Agora a morte de muitos irmãos nossos foi finalmente vingada.

O ser menor aproximou-se do outro e seus olhos vermelhos cintilaram ao notar o que até agora estava escondido na mão dele. Instintivamente, estendeu a mão numa tentativa de pegar o objeto, mas o seu companheiro afastou-se, levantando a esfera presa num colar no alcance de sua vista.

- Veja! - disse, balançando a corrente e admirando o brilho produzido por esta. - Não é lindo?

- Sim... - o menor franziu o cenho e preparava-se para arrancar a jóia das mãos do outro se não ouvissem um grito abafado vindo da porta.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

O sangue que agora escorria de suas garras não adiantara. Sua ira mantinha-se igual, crescendo a cada instante. Observar com frieza o corpo do homem estendido no chão também não adiantou. Cada vez mais ficava difícil para conter-se; sua raiva era como uma bola de neve que crescia a toda hora, mas nunca diminuía. Antigamente, olhar para o viscoso líquido que agora manchava suas mãos funcionava como um pequeno calmante, mas agora nenhum sinal de "calma" era notado em seu semblante.

Seus olhos dourados brilhavam furiosamente, e a incerteza de não saber a causa daquilo lhe angustiava. Olhou para cima e não conseguiu distinguir nada nas brumas que rondavam o enorme cemitério da cidade. Isto era raro, pois como vampiro possuía os sentidos aguçados.

Andou e andou, sendo levado por seus pés até a mansão de Kikyou. Entrou e lá se encontrou com Tatsuya, o deformado mordomo da casa.

- Onde estão Kagura e Kouga? - perguntou, com os dentes cerrados.

O esquelético vampiro tremeu ao sentir as mãos geladas de Sesshoumaru envolverem seu pescoço.

- Eu... Eu não sei... - tentava respirar.

- Verme... Vamos, fale! - o imponente vampiro de cabelos prateados ordenou, apertando com mais força o pescoço do outro. - Se você não falar eu quebrarei todos seus ossos em questão de segundos!

- Eles foram... Foram para a... A casa da _jovem_... Filha de Kikyou...

- Como é? - Sesshoumaru soltou-o e o observou levar as mãos até as marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço. - O que você disse?

- Que Kagura e... Kouga foram até a casa da jovem que dizem ser filha da Kikyou.

O vampiro arregalou os olhos, surpreso por aquela informação. _"Então quer dizer que eles já a acharam... Malditos!"_. Deu meia-volta e saiu da casa, ignorando os resmungos de Tatsuya. Não podia perder tempo, logo a jóia cairia nas mãos dos piores seres possíveis... E isso não era o pior, pois se acaso a Shikon no Tama fosse parar na mão de Naraku, os humanos estariam extintos, e certamente ele não seria poupado desse mesmo fim.

- Maldição! - murmurou, enquanto corria por entre as sombras e seguia o rastro do cheiro de Kagura e Kouga.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

O barulho de algo caindo no chão a despertou de seu sono. Levantou assustada e pôde ouvir vozes vindas do segundo andar da casa. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores, sem nem notar que estava apenas de babydoll vermelho.

_"O que será que foi isso? Será que Kagome já chegou? Mas ela disse que voltaria pela madrugada, pois havia muito trabalho..."._

Parou de chofre ao avistar duas sombras na parede oposta ao quarto de sua mãe Kaede. Elas moviam-se lentamente, e gargalhadas puderam ser ouvidas. Andou até a porta e espiou com receio, constatando que só podiam ser ladrões para estarem vestidos de preto. Mas, numa melhor olhada pelo quarto, notou que um corpo estava estendido ao lado da cama, onde jazia em uma enorme poça de sangue. _"Oh meu Deus...!"._

- MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃE! - gritou com todas suas forças.

Os vultos negros voltaram seus olhos para ela e com pavor percebeu que um deles tinha olhos vermelhos... Uma cor um tanto "diferente".

- Olá, menininha... - o ser de orbes verdes disse, andando até ela e parando na sua frente.

Rin não conseguiu mover-se de tão apavorada que estava. Sua mente estava uma tremenda confusão, não raciocinava e não queria acreditar que era sua mãe que ali no chão estava. Lágrimas rolaram por seu delicado rosto, e isso não foi percebido por ela, pois seus olhar se voltava para o ser que se encaminhava para ela.

- Venha, minha querida... - ele disse, numa voz rouca. - Vamos brincar um pouco...

Ela não soube como, mas andou até ele lentamente. Não conseguia mandar em suas pernas, elas pareciam ter criado vida. O ser misterioso estendeu a mão para ela, e Rin levantou seu braço inconscientemente. Encontrava-se no meio do quarto, a um passo do ser a sua frente e a uns três metros do outro.

- Isso, não tenha medo! - ele falou, e seus olhos emitiram um estranho brilho.

Rin já podia sentir seus dedos frios roçarem nos seus. Uma dormência tomou conta de seu corpo, estava prestes a desmaiar, mas o ser a segurou nos braços. Ele afastou seu longo cabelo e olhou cobiçoso para seu pescoço.

- Isso não vai doer nada, querida...

No momento seguinte uma dor lancinante tomou conta de si. Podia sentir os dentes afiados dele rasgarem sua carne, provocando sensações inimagináveis, que iam do prazer à dor.

- Pa-pare! - murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas caírem velozmente de seus olhos amendoados.

- Então vocês estão aqui, vermes! - uma voz grave vinda da janela foi ouvida.

Ele soltou-a, fazendo Rin cair no chão, como se tivesse sido dopada. Porém, mesmo assim, ela pôde ver o ser maravilhoso que entrou pela janela e se encontrava a sua frente. Ele possuía longos cabelos prateados, lindos orbes dourados que transmitiam frieza e tinha um corpo esplendoroso. Realmente, não parecia ser desse mundo.

- Ora, ora, se não é o Sesshoumaru - o ser negro menor falou, rindo copiosamente. - Veio salvar a garota, é?

Ele não respondeu, somente olhou para Rin e constatou que ela logo morreria_."A não ser que..."_ Mas tinha pouco tempo para isso...

- Malditos! A morte de vocês está próxima, e vai ser através das minhas garras que vocês a conhecerão!

_Continua..._

**_o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§_**

**_Olá pessoas!_**

**_Ah, me perdoem, me perdoem! #Kelen se ajoelhando em frente ao computador# Eu sei, eu sei, demorei, tudo bem, mas eu atualizei n.n_**

**_Eu sei que essa já é velha, mas é que eu tive muitos trabalhos da escola e provas finais, então quase não tive tempo para me dedicar as minhas fics (por falar nisso, elas estão meio abandonadas... Tenho que dar um jeito nisso ù.ú), por isso... ME PERDOEM!_**

**_A respeito dessa fanfiction, eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: está uma m... de confusa, naum? Tá, mas é preciso, ou senão no máximo que vocês teriam seria uma fic contando a história de dois vampirinhos fofinhos que foram ajudar a mocinha a matar o vilãozinho da historinha XP Sim, concordo, RIDÍCULO ù.ú_**

**_Bom, agradeço de montão as reviews que vocês me mandaram e também aos senhores e senhoras que estão lendo a fic mas têm medo de apertar o "maravilhoso e revolucionário" botãozinho "GO" ali embaixo Y.Y Por favor, comentem, eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando da fic. Let's Go! Hehehe_**

**_Agradecimentos as reviews que fizeram esta humilde ficwriter feliz:_**

_**Carol: **Oie!Você não sabe o quão feliz eu fico de saber que você gostou da fic Y.Y Eu demorei, me perdoe, mas espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo... Comente para eu saber, ok? Bjux..._

_**Jaque-chan: **Oi moça! Nossa... Adorei sua review! É tão bom quando os leitores deixam comentários grandes XD Eu recomendo o filme sim, é uma ótima pedida para quem gosta de suspense (eu amoo). Haha, eu também tenho aracnofobia XP Eu morro de medo de aranha... Cruz credo! Nem se percebe que você gosta de ler, hein? Nossa. Eu também adoro tudo que tenha a ver com o sobrenatural, o melhor gênero de livro, filme, etc. hehehe, eu tinha dor de cabeça quando eu descobri que eu tinha que usar óculos... Eu usei por seis anos -.- Mas agora não preciso mais, não é esse horror todo não, se você usar sempre não tem esse perigo. Fiquei tão feliz de saber que você amou a fic... Sim, ela foi pra América para se proteger dos vampiros. Nossa, a Rin tem uma legião de fãs hein? Acho que vocês deviam formar um fã-clube dela (bah! Acho q vocês vão me odiar pelo o q eu fiz nesse capítulo com ela XP) hehe. Demorei, mas tah aki o terceiro capítulo! Muito obrigada por comentar, viu? Volte sempre! Bjokas..._

_**Nathbella:** Oi pessoa! Tudo bem? Comigo tá tudo ótimo. Sim, espero mesmo que você veja o filme, não é o melhor do gênero, mas eu gostei XD Adorei saber que você tá gostando da fic... Bem, a Sango vai ser "alguma coisa" com certeza, não se preocupe hauahuaha... Eu já vi sim Van Helsing, eu adorei o filme também. É muito bom mesmo. Obrigada por comentar moça... Bjinhux_

_**Palas Lis:** Oi miga! Hehe Eu também adoro tudo que tenha lobisomens, prefiro ateh mais q vampiros. Eu queria ter escrito uma fic de Inuyasha com lobisomens, mas faltou inspiração -.- Mas um dia eu escrevo. Foi sonho sim...Você gosta da Kikyou? (blé! XP) hehe Primeira pessoa que me diz isso... Pode deixar, vou ter uns papinhos com ela (papinhos? Vai ter é quebra-pau huahuauhuahu ¬¬). Oh, sim sim, colocarei Rin e Sesshy em sua homenagem, também pelo seu aniversário "mais do que atrasado" hehe. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo XD E ainda ficou curiosa? Hehe Que bom minina! Volte sempre, Lis, e obrigada por comentar! Bjoks!_

_**N/A: Por favor! Deixem reviews, ok? Kissus** _

_Ja ne!_

**Kelen Potter**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Título:** A Rainha dos Condenados

**Autora:** Kelen Potter

**Gênero:** Mistery/Romance

**Status:** Em Andamento

**UA** (Universo Alternativo)

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir, blábláblá...

**Capítulo IV**

O vampiro de cabelos platinados levou a garra direita ao alto e num rápido movimento a enterrou no peito de Kouga. Ele contraiu o rosto de dor, mas logo revidou, chutando Sesshoumaru e fazendo-o ir de encontro com a parede.

- Ora, ora... - Kagura tinha um sorrisinho de desdém estampado no rosto. Andou lentamente até Rin e levantou o rosto dela de modo que Sesshoumaru a pudesse ver. - Veja! Ela não durará muito, é frágil a pobrezinha. Tsk tsk... Em pouco tempo seu corpo virará pó...

Apesar da garota ter a cabeça suspensa pela vampira, seu corpo continuava a contorcer-se freneticamente. A cor de sua pele estava oscilando entre o azul e o roxo. Sesshoumaru ao ver aquela cena, lembrou-se do momento em que Naraku matara sua mãe, mas de uma forma muito mais brutal, já que a força dele nem se comparava com a de Kagura. Sua mãe morrera em seus braços após horas de agonia, do mesmo jeito que acontecia com a garota estirada no chão. Realmente, se ninguém a ajudasse agora, em questão de segundos estaria morta. Era preciso agir.

- Argth! - Kagura gritou de dor ao sentir as garras de Sesshoumaru perfurarem seu pescoço. - Me solte, seu bastardo!

Ele havia agido tão rápido que a vampira não havia tido tempo para se defender. A raiva engolia os poucos sentimentos que ainda restavam nele. Sua mãe não fora o que se podia chamar de "doce", "carinhosa", mas era _sua_ mãe; e ver uma garota que tinha os traços semelhantes aos dela sofrer igualmente, o fez querer ajudá-la. Sim, mais uma vez demonstrava fraqueza, mas não conseguia impedir esse impulso.

- Vamos, Kouga! - Kagura gritou, após ser solta por Sesshoumaru. - Essa não é uma hora favorável para nós...

Os dois correram para a janela aos tropeços. Kouga soltou-a agilmente, mas Kagura ainda permaneceu um tempo em pé no peitoral. Levou uma mão até o ferimento profundo no pescoço, sentindo-o arder cada vez mais.

- Sesshoumaru - murmurou com raiva. - Nós ainda não acabamos! Logo, logo o sangue que estará em minhas mãos não será o meu... - mostrou a mão vermelha. - e sim o seu...

Ela pulou da janela, no mesmo momento que uma brisa balançou as cortinas. Sem perder tempo, Sesshoumaru correu até Rin, e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, segurando a cabeça da menina no seu colo.

- P-por...por favor... - ela sussurrou, intercalando as palavras com gemidos de dor. - Me a-ajude!

Ele a olhou com seu olhar frio de sempre. Não mostrava emoção alguma quando cortou o próprio pulso,com suas unhas afiadas, e o levou até a boca de Rin. Ela sentiu o sangue entrar em contato com o seu organismo; era uma sensação calmadora, lhe dava um prazer indescritível. Sesshoumaru levantou-se logo em seguida e limpou o sangue que escorria por seu pulso. Ela continuou a contorcer-se, mas foi parando de movimentar-se gradativamente. A pele voltava rapidamente a coloração normal, revelando a Sesshoumaru uma beleza que ele nunca havia visto. A pele branca contrastava lindamente com os olhos amendoados que agora o fitavam, cansados.

- O-obrigada - ela disse, após um esforço tremendo. - Quem... quem é você? Meu anjo... anjo-da-guarda?

- Humpf! - levantou-se abruptadamente. - Pense o que quiser.

Sesshoumaru se encaminhou para a janela, fitando a lua que brilhava incandescente. Aquele astro era a única coisa na "natureza" que ele admirava. Nada mais na pútrida terra merecia tanto reconhecimento quanto aquela "bola brilhante".

- Você ainda não me respondeu... - Rin ajoelhou-se no chão, ajeitando as vestes que mostravam muito mais de seu corpo do que deveria. A voz saía calma, límpida, um som que inexplicavelmente fez bem aos ouvidos do vampiro. - Quem é você? Meu anjo?

Ele pulou a janela, não antes de olhar uma última vez para aquele pequeno corpo que permanecia no quarto. Mas, nesse rápido movimento, pensou ter avistado um ínfimo brilho rosado aos pés da garota.

o§**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

O cheiro de Sesshoumaru estava ficando mais forte. Inuyasha podia sentir que ele deveria estar na casa que se encontrava a sua frente. Crispou os punhos que estavam marcados pelo sangue de Tatsuya, na tentativa de fazê-lo revelar o paradeiro de Sesshoumaru. Ele apenas disse que Sesshoumaru fora atrás de Kagura e Kikyou, que haviam ido ao encontro da _criança perdida_. Agora Inuyasha se encontrava em frente à morada _dela_, prestes a encontrar-se novamente com o fruto da traição de Kikyou. Um fruto que estava destinado a liderar o exército de vampiros das trevas na guerra contra os caça-vampiros. Era preciso achá-lo e conferir se ele havia se aliado com Naraku ou se estava sem um lado específico.

- Vamos, Miroku! - resmungou ansioso, sabendo que o futuro poderia ser traçado somente com este possível encontro.

Correram na mesma velocidade do vento, parecendo voar na fria madrugada. Entraram na casa, aproveitando que a porta estava espatifada no chão. Inuyasha seguiu o cheiro de seu meio-irmão, subiram as escadas e andaram pelo corredor do segundo andar. O cheiro vinha dum aposento que tinha as luzes acesas. Seguiram até o quarto e o adentraram, deparando-se com uma menina que chorava abraçada ao corpo de uma velha senhora.

- Eu não acredito! - Inuyasha murmurou, numa expressão surpresa e consternada. - Ela... Ela é a **lendária caça-vampiros**!

Miroku estava boquiaberto. Achava que ela já estava à sete palmos embaixo da terra, mas estava enganado. Terrivelmente enganado.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome não suportava mais a terrível dor de cabeça que tomava conta de si. Passar o dia inteiro enfurnada numa biblioteca, examinando centenas de livros, era extremamente cansativo. Pensava nisso enquanto descia do ônibus na esquina da rua em que morava.

Tinha as mãos nas têmporas, e as comprimia numa inútil tentativa de parar a dor. As escadas pareciam não ter fim; subia lentamente, vez ou outra apertando o sobretudo em volta do próprio corpo. O frio que fazia não era característico daquela estação.

- O que foi aquilo? - um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha. Teve a nítida impressão de ter visto dois vultos negros passarem "voando" pelo alto da escadaria. - Oh meu Deus! Tanto trabalho deve estar me deixando louca - balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos.

Finalmente, havia chegado na porta de sua casa. A porta não mais existia, estava atirada no chão. Estremeceu, prevendo que algo deveria estar acontecendo. Entrou na casa. Tudo estava na mais absoluta escuridão, pois já eram altas horas da madrugada. Subiu as escadas com cuidado, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar Rin e sua avó Kaede. Passou pela porta do quarto da avó, mas estranhou ao que a porta estava aberta, ainda mais com sombras se movimentando no chão. Há esta hora ela já deveria estar dormindo.

- Mas, o que...? - Kagome só teve tempo de exclamar assustada ao ver uma pessoa vestida inteiramente de preto, enquanto que um... um... ela não sabia o que exatamente ele era, mas constatou que, por sua beleza, ou ele era um anjo, ou então um demônio.

- KIKYOU! - Inuyasha exclamou ao vê-la entrar no aposento.

- Cala a boca, baka! - Miroku bufou, andando até a recém chegada. - Não vê que esta é a filha da Rainha?

Inuyasha arregalou ainda mais os olhos já esbugalhados. Não podia crer que aquela humana era descendente de Kikyou. Sua beleza era até maior que a da mãe, mas a bondade e a ternura que ela emanava eram totalmente diferentes do que sua antecessora. Todos que se aproximavam da Rainha sentiam o enorme poder ofensivo e a frieza que vivia dentro dela. Os olhos azuis da jovem eram tão hipnotizantes quanto os da mãe, mas algo de misterioso parecia dormir ali dentro. Parou ao lado de Miroku, admirando a beleza singular da jovem. Sentiu-se tão encantado quanto na vez que conhecera Kikyou.

- Quem... Quem são vocês? - Kagome perguntou com a voz tremida.

Não sabia quem eram aqueles dois que estavam a sua frente, mas ao olhar para o que possuía orbes incrivelmente dourados, sentiu um aperto no coração. Parecia que já o conhecia, perdeu-se na imensidão daqueles olhos. Ele produzia um efeito hipnotizante nela, Kagome tentava se lembrar de algo, mas não lembrava de nada que remetesse aquele lindo _ser _a sua frente. Isso era estranho, muito estranho.

- Qual é o seu nome? - Inuyasha perguntou. Seu tom era impassível. Queria matar aquela mulher que lhe fazia lembrar da infidelidade de Kikyou, mas ao mesmo tempo queria tomá-la nos braços, como tantas vezes fez com a mãe dela.

- É... Kagome Higurashi - ela disse, tremendo perante aqueles penetrantes olhos.

Mas quando tentou desviar o olhar, avistou no canto do quarto Rin. Ela chorava, soluçava desesperada abraçada ao corpo de uma mulher. _"Pera aí... Aquela é... Aquela é a minha vó!"_

Ela correu, se esquecendo completamente dos estranhos, e se ajoelhando ao lado da irmã de criação. A velha senhora estava inerte nos braços de Rin. Havia muito sangue em torno dela, e parecia ter visto um fantasma na hora da morte, pois sua expressão era assustadora.

Sentia que a angústia que estava crescendo dentro de si iria explodir a qualquer segundo, tamanha a revolta que lhe corroia. Sua única família estava ali. A avó estava morta a sua frente, e a "irmã" estava prestes a ir pelo mesmo caminho, já que aqueles que se encontravam ali deveriam ser os assassinos de Kaede.

- Seus desgraçados! - gritou com raiva, levantando-se e correndo na direção deles. - Vocês mataram minha avó!

Inuyasha a segurou pelos pulsos, a parando a centímetros de seu rosto. Ela soluçava, lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam de seus orbes azuis. Era linda até mesmo chorando.

- Não fomos nós - Miroku disse, tentando acalmá-la. - Foi Sesshoumaru...

- NÃO! - gritou Rin, assustando Kagome. - Não foi o meu anjo... Foram aqueles malditos...

- Aqueles? - Miroku começou a entender. - Você está falando da Kagura e do Kouga?

- Eu acho que... snif... Esses eram os nomes deles - Rin fungou alto, limpando o rosto molhado.

- De quem vocês estão falando? - Kagome perguntou, confusa.

Inuyasha já a tinha soltado. Ele não acreditava que aquele bebê que havia visto Kaede levar embora, fosse a mulher que se encontrava ali, a poucos centímetros de suas mãos. Era tão parecida com a mãe, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente...

- Dos vampiros que devem ter matado sua avó enquanto procuravam pela Shikon no Tama.

- Shikon no Tama? - Kagome indagou. Tinha certeza de já ter ouvido aquele nome. - Uma esfera rosa que brilha muito quando nós a tocamos?

- Errado. - Miroku balançou a cabeça, andando em círculos. - Ela só brilha quando o seu dono por natureza a toca.

- Bom, ela é minha... - Kagome olhou para o vampiro de olhos lilases, o achando um completo retardado. - Ei... Você disse "vampiros"? Você bebeu por acaso?

- Er, não - Miroku sorriu. Era muito difícil para as pessoas acreditarem na existência deles. - Eu sou um vampiro, e este aí, de cabelos prateados, é um meio-vampiro.

Kagome o olhou como se ele fosse um extraterrestre. Logo em seguida gargalhou, achando que ele havia contado uma piada.

- Você ri do que exatamente? - Inuyasha perguntou, a olhando bravo. - Acha graça de sermos vampiros ou o quê?

- K-chan... - Rin chamou, indo até ela. - O que eles disseram é verdade. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos.

- Mas... Mas...vampiros não existem! Vocês estão loucos!

Inuyasha mostrou os caninos avantajados para ela, a fazendo recuar alguns passos.

- E agora? Ainda não acredita? - Miroku perguntou, rindo internamente do susto da garota.

Ela ficou quieta. Era muita coisa para a sua cabeça. Mas, isso era a única explicação para os estranhos acontecimentos que vinham ocorrendo. Além do que, o que mais poderia explicar os cabelos prateados e os olhos dourados do jovem desconhecido? Isso mesmo, nada.

- Bom, mas agora o mais importante é recuperarmos a jóia que está com ela. - Miroku andou até ela e passou a mão por toda a extensão do corpo de Kagome.

POW!

- O que é isso, seu tarado! - ela deu um soco nele.

- Calma! Eu só estava verificando se a jóia não está com você. - ele levou as mãos na marca vermelha provocada por ela.

- Houshi - Inuyasha apontou para o chão, próximo aos pés de Rin. - A jóia não está com ela.

Todos olharam para a direção que ele apontava. A Shikon no Tama estava a centímetros de Rin. Miroku iria pegá-la se Kagome não se metesse na sua frente.

- Ela é minha, seu ladrão! - ela apertou a jóia entre as mãos. - Minha mãe a deixou para mim.

Kagome olhou tristemente para a esfera que agora brilhava em suas mãos. Seus pais haviam morrido, e aquilo era a única lembrança que tinha deles, ainda mais que nem os havia conhecido.

- Me dê a jóia! - Miroku pediu, estendendo a mão.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu irei dá-la a você?

- Bom, somos vampiros e podemos muito bem tirar de você a força...

- Não, Houshi. - Inuyasha interviu, olhando friamente para a jovem. - Só podemos tê-la se ela nos for dada de coração. Pelo contrário, a jóia aumentará infinitamente nossos poderes, até sermos totalmente engolidos por nosso próprio poder.

Miroku afastou a mão rapidamente. Sabia que o possuidor da Shikon no Tama teria a força aumentada cem vezes, mas num limite que não o faria mal. Se o que Inuyasha falou fosse verdade, então o seu poder seria tão grande, que seu corpo não o suportaria, e acabaria explodindo, literalmente.

- Rin, vamos ter que enterrar a vovó Kaede... - Kagome disse, com os olhos já marejados.

- Isso não é necessário - Miroku falou, fazendo um gesto displicente. - Olhe!

Kagome olhou para o corpo de Kaede, e logo o viu dividindo-se em minúsculas partículas, que rapidamente sumiram no ar. Rin sufocou um grito, abraçando Kagome que estava igualmente aterrorizada.

- Já que não temos mais nada que fazer aqui - Miroku virou-se para a porta. - Vamos embora...

- Esperem! - Kagome gritou. - Vocês podem, por favor, nos explicar o que está acontecendo?

Inuyasha não suportou vê-la tão aflita, tão desprotegida. Olhar para os traços perfeitos dela era a visão de Kikyou, como se ela tivesse ressuscitado e aparecesse novamente ali, para atormentá-lo, como se a tortura que ele já passara não fosse suficiente.

- Nós explicaremos com uma condição - disse, cruzando os braços e a olhando com um sorriso de vitória.

- Que condição? - Kagome perguntou. Sabia que nada poderia ser pior que ter a avó morta, era melhor aceitar qualquer coisa que eles pedissem, afinal, os vampiros que assassinaram Kaede poderiam voltar.

- Já que nós não podemos ter a Shikon no Tama... - Inuyasha caminhou lentamente, parando atrás dela. Sussurrou no seu ouvido: - Você terá que vir morar conosco...

Ele assistiu ela baixar a cabeça, derrotada. Inuyasha havia vencido. Agora poderia admirá-la a todo o momento, quando quisesse. E, quem sabe, tê-la em seus braços, como um dia tivera Kikyou... Sua eterna Kikyou.

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**Olá pessoas!**

**Até que eu não demorei tanto para atualizar, neh /o/ Mas, eu só atualizei hoje por causa dos pedidos da Amanda, senão teria deixado pro fim de semana mesmo n.n Viu? Eu também atendo a pedidos, não sou tão má como vocês pensam hehe ¬¬**

**Well, no próximo capítulo teremos muitas explicações. Por isso, se vocês não entenderam algo, no quinto capítulo com certeza vocês entenderão XD Este ficou pequeno e, eu admito, sem graça, mas, como eu jah disse, vem muita mais emoção pela frente. E se tudo correr como eu espero, terça eu atualizo a fic... ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Eu tirei uma parte deste capítulo e deixei pro próximo, ok? Por isso tah taum pequeno.**

**Novamente, peço a vocês que deixem reviews, eu agradeceria muito, sabia? ù.ú**

_**Agradecimentos mui sinceros:**_

**NathBella: **Oie! Desculpa a demora! Eh, com certeza ela será algo, huahuahua (má, mto má XP). Que bom q vc gostou! Brigada pela review, bjokas...

**Palas Lis: **oi miga! Vc naum demorou naum. Como vc pôde ler, ele transformou ela sim em vampiro. Sim , sim, mto fofo, tudo de bom hehe Não demorei tanto, viu? Obrigada por comentar, Bjux...

**Natsumi Takashi: **Oie moça! Que bom que você gostou! Sim, a fic eh Inu&Kag, terá mais desse casal daqui pra frente, não se preocupe! Brigada pelo coment, Bjinhus...

**Mandoca: **Oie! Viu? Atualizei soh porque vc pediu (tudo bem, era terça, mas tah aki, pelo menos ¬¬) Que bom q vc gostou, dolei mesmo! Isso vc vai descobrir no próximo capítulo! Bjoks...

Kissus

**Kelen Potter**


	5. Capítulo V

**Título:** A Rainha dos Condenados

**Autora:** Kelen Potter

**Gênero:** Mistery/Romance

**Status:** Em Andamento

**UA** (Universo Alternativo)

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir, blábláblá...

**Capítulo V**

A fria brisa da noite batia em seu rosto enquanto corria entre as árvores. Sentia "algo" diferente dentro de si, algo que nunca tivera experimentado antes - pelo menos até agora.

Chegou à clareira no centro da floresta. Deitou-se, ou melhor, jogou-se na cama improvisada no meio das folhas caídas. Ali era sua morada, seu refúgio onde podia refletir sobre sua desgraçada existência e onde, todos os dias, planejava uma nova forma para suicidar-se. Repudiava ter que viver entre tanta podridão, tantos humanos que se achavam melhores que todas as outras espécies que não fossem a deles. Certo que os vampiros não eram muito diferentes, mas eles não saíam por ai matando tudo e a todos que vissem pela frente. Só matam para sobreviver, quando precisam de sangue, mas os homens não. Eles parecem sentir um certo prazer ao ver o resto dos seres sendo pisoteados por eles mesmos.

Sesshoumaru fitou a lua que brilhava lindamente no céu. O brilho dela o fez se lembrar da garota que havia transformado em vampiro há pouco. Os olhos amendoados da menina eram tão encantadores que haviam hipnotizado-o. Até mesmo no momento em que se contorcia de dor, ela permanecia bela.

_"Sesshoumaru... O que você está pensando...? Você é um vampiro, não pode se envolver com ninguém. Você está condenado a viver solitário e a vagar pelo mundo em busca da morte, algo que dificilmente encontrará, já que você é imortal... Maldição!"_

Ele se conflitava internamente, ato que já havia se tornado um hábito durante as noites de insônia que tinha. Desejava com todas as forças morrer, mas não tinha a coragem necessária para concretizar tal coisa, e muito menos conseguia deixar outros vampiros matar-lhe. Possuía um imenso orgulho, e isso pesava muito na hora da luta.

Não podia morrer, mas não queria viver em um mundo em que não podia ser feliz. Por isso havia decidido "auxiliar" seu meio-irmão e Miroku na busca pela Shikon no Tama. Só de saber que a jóia não cairia em mãos perigosas ele se sentiria satisfeito, principalmente na mão de Naraku. Ele matara sua mãe de uma forma brutal, tão brutal que quando foram colocar o corpo dela no caixão, somente metade dele fora preenchido. E ele havia presenciado a morte dela. Era pequeno, por isso não pudera ajudar, mas agora, depois de tanto tempo, tornara-se um dos vampiros mais poderosos que existiam, e estava apenas esperando o momento certo para vingar a morte de sua mãe.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

- O que vocês querem saber? - Inuyasha perguntou, se jogando no sofá da sala.

Estavam agora em sua casa. Ele e Miroku haviam trazido Kagome e Rin para ali, já que Kagome dissera que não iria a lugar nenhum sem a irmã de criação. Na primeira impressão, elas consideraram a casa assustadora. Kagome dissera que os tons escuros a faziam lembrar de um filme de terror. Mas depois reconsideraram, e Rin chegou a dizer que a casa era "bonitinha".

- Tudo, Senhor, tudo... - disse Kagome, abraçada a _irmã_ no sofá de dois lugares.

- Senhor? - ele gargalhou, nunca pensara que alguém um dia pudesse se referir a ele de tal forma. - Me chame apenas de Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem... Inuyasha.

- Er... - ele ruborizou ao perceber que gostou da sensação de ouvir o nome dele sendo pronunciado por ela. - Vamos logo, não temos tempo a perder. O que vocês querem saber, afinal?

Kagome levantou-se lentamente, deixando uma Rin pensativa sentada no sofá. Andou até Inuyasha e sentou-se ao seu lado, um ato um tanto inocente para ela. Mas o que Kagome não havia notado, era que aquele simples ato havia produzido uma série de sensações nele. O vestido azul, leve e com um pequeno decote que ela trajava subiu um pouco quando se sentara, revelando lindas pernas. Inuyasha sentiu um ligeiro "calor" num lugar um tanto indevido. Desviou o olhar dos membros inferiores da humana rapidamente, temendo que ela percebesse o seu rubor. Ela o encarou com olhos tristes, logo pegando na mão dele. O seu semblante era característico de alguém que se encontrava em um velório.

- Eu... - hesitou, tendo certeza de haver sentido um leve tremor na mão do meio-vampiro. - Eu gostaria que você me explicasse a razão daqueles... De aqueles assassinos matarem minha avó. Uma pessoa tão bondosa, incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca... Isso eu definitivamente não entendo.

O calor que Inuyasha sentiu no momento que a pele quente da garota entrou em contato com a sua foi tão forte que não se surpreenderia se agora lhe dissessem que fazia cem graus Celsius naquele aposento. Ela parecia tão triste, tão desordenada que pela primeira vez - desde que a conhecera - teve certeza que aquela ali, que se encontrava a sua frente, não era Kikyou. O seu modo gentil era tão diferente do jeito frio e arrogante da mãe, que lhe fez diferenciar quem era quem. Decidiu ser o mais frio possível com ela, antes que se envolvessem emocionalmente.

-Feh! - puxou sua mão debaixo da garota, a fazendo olhar-lhe confusa. Ignorou o olhar. - Pelo simples fato da velha estar no caminho deles.

- Não fale assim da minha avó! - Kagome gritou, olhando enraivecida para ele.

- Como você quiser - fez uma pausa, pensando na melhor maneira de começar a longa história que teria que contar. - Vocês agora entendem que realmente existem vampiros, não?

- Sim - Kagome e Rin disseram, em uníssono.

- Bem, a exatos 161 anos um humano foi transformado em vampiro pela rainha das trevas - pausou, como se cada palavra lhe fosse uma facada. - Essa rainha se chamava Kikyou... Ela era linda, tinha vastos cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente vermelhos. Sua pele era tão branca quanto...

- Inuyasha - Miroku interrompeu, com cara de tédio. - Nos poupe dos detalhes, sim?

- Continuando - ignorou este último comentário. - Eles viveram felizes por longos 139 anos, até que um infortunado acontecimento os fez entrar em conflito.

- Que acontecimento? - Rin perguntou, curiosa. Tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos.

- Um certo caça-vampiros, numa tentativa fracassada de matar Kikyou, acabou apaixonando-se por ela. Ele era o mais forte deles, um homem obstinado, mas que acabou caindo nas graças da rainha. Eles se encontravam todas as noites que eu não estava, quando _eu_ saía para arejar um pouco. Um dia, ela veio até mim e me disse que esperava um filho meu. Eu fiquei muito feliz, claro. Mas depois de alguns meses, numa dessas noites em que o humano e ela se encontravam, eu cheguei mais cedo do que o normal, e ao abrir a porta do quarto de Kikyou eu vi o que eu mais temia...

**FLASHBACK**

- KIKYOU! - Inuyasha gritou parado na entrada do quarto.

Não acreditava que _sua_ amada estivesse lhe traindo. Amava-a com todas as forças, não conseguia imaginar-se sem ela. Mas, a traição era algo que ele não perdoava, e vê-la na cama, junto a um caça-vampiros fez o seu sangue subir-lhe a cabeça.

- Inuyasha, você chegou cedo, meu amor... - ela tinha a voz mais fria possível. Sentou-se na cama e olhou-o sarcasticamente.

- Quem... Quem é ele, meu amorzinho? - o estranho deitado ao lado dela indagou, olhando confuso dela para Inuyasha.

- É só o meu amante, querido.

Estas palavras feriram Inuyasha profundamente. Já bastava ser traído, e ainda era menosprezado? Ah, não. Isso já era demais. Não a deixaria mais humilhá-lo. Com certeza não.

- Sua maldita! - ele correu com as garras no alto. - Você me pagará por tudo isso!

Ele pulou na cama e juntou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dela. Ela não se moveu um só centímetro, mantinha o olhar sarcástico e parecia até rir da fraqueza dele.

- Querido, você não notou nada de novo no quarto, não? - ela disse, parecendo estar assistindo a algum filme muito engraçado.

Inuyasha não entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Passou os olhos por todo o aposento, e só então notou que havia um minúsculo cesto num canto. Estava coberto por um tule preto, nada mais.

- O que é aquilo? - perguntou, não entendendo nada.

- Você lembra do "nosso" filho?

- Sim... - pela primeira vez teve receio de matá-la.

- Ele está lá dentro.

Inuyasha ficou boquiaberto. Pulou rapidamente da cama e correu até o cesto, olhando dentro deste. Viu ali uma menina linda que dormia tranqüilamente.

- Ela... Ela é tão bonita... - disse, sentindo as lágrimas descerem de seus olhos.

- Amor, acho melhor você não se acostumar muito... O pai dela é outro.

Inuyasha perdeu completamente o domínio sobre si. Jogou o cesto no chão e correu novamente para a cama de Kikyou, tentando mais uma vez quebrar-lhe o pescoço.

O caça-vampiros, aproveitando que Inuyasha estava ocupado, pegou o cesto com a criança e pulou a janela, correndo o máximo que podia, agora só pensava em sua vida e na de sua filha, nem ligava se Kikyou morresse. O mais importante era que _eles_ vivessem.

Inuyasha continuava apertando o pescoço da rainha, com os olhos marejados de fúria. Mas nada acontecia com ela, só ria da sua incapacidade, o que o deixava mais furioso ainda.

- Do que você está rindo? - perguntou entre lágrimas.

- Da sua fraqueza. - Kikyou gargalhou maldosamente. - Seu idiota! Nada pode me matar, ouviu? NADA!

Ele pareceu hesitar, mas logo se lembrou de algo que ela dissera quando haviam se conhecido. _"Chegou a sua hora, maldita!" _Pensou, rindo internamente.

Ele enterrou os caninos na nuca dela e sugou o sangue com voracidade. Lembrava-se muito bem da frase dita por ela**: "Mais uma gota e você teria me matado." **Fácil, muito fácil.

O sangue puro dela misturava-se com o seu de tal forma que o fazia gemer de prazer. Kikyou contorcia-se em baixo dele, girava os olhos nas órbitas. Ela parecia secar - literalmente -, seus ossos apareciam horrivelmente sob a pele. Logo, seu corpo sumiu entre milhares de partículas brilhantes, que voaram além da janela.

Inuyasha sentou na cama e sentiu mais uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto. Ela lhe traíra sim, mas ele a amava, a idolatrava, e matar um amor era extremamente difícil. Mas, ao olhar para o lado, notou que o caça-vampiros havia sumido_. "Desgraçado! Você não me escapa..."_

Saltou a janela e correu o mais velozmente que pôde. Sentia o odor dele deslocar-se para o norte da cidade. Seguiu-o durante horas, encontrando-o sentado em frente ao cemitério municipal. Ele estava encostado no portão e tinha o cesto com a criança ao seu lado. Parecia muito cansado, ofegava e seus olhos mantiveram-se fechados, mesmo quando Inuyasha levantou-o do chão.

- Me mate - murmurou o homem. - Mas deixe... Deixe a menina em paz.

Inuyasha nem teve tempo de responder, pois dezenas de pessoas surgiram no mesmo instante. Um grupo enorme de vampiros mantinha-se do lado direito da estrada, enquanto que um de caça-vampiros - em menor número - permanecia no lado esquerdo. Encaravam-se ferozmente. Kagura liderava o bloco de vampiros, e **Kaede** o de caça-vampiros.

Inuyasha ouviu o choro estridente da criança e irritou-se ainda mais. Acabou por jogar o homem que tinha nas mãos com tanta força contra o muro do cemitério, que ele morreu antes mesmo de cair no chão. Virou as costas e entrou no meio da guerra que acontecia em plena rua.

Kaede Higurashi era a maior caçadora-de-vampiros que se tinha notícias. Já estava velha, mas continuava forte como sempre. Ela fincou uma flecha no peito de Kagura, fazendo-a cair a vários metros. Então voltou o olhar para o portão do cemitério e ali viu o seu filho, **Katsuya Higurashi**, estendido no chão e ensangüentado. Correu até ele, lágrimas desesperadas fugiam de seus olhos. Mas avistou um cesto ao lado dele e ao conferir o que tinha ali dentro, encontrou uma criança. Ela tinha olhos azuis que eram idênticos aos de Katsuya. Encontrara o cesto ao lado dele, então a menina só podia ser...

- Velhota! - Inuyasha chamou, vendo-a agachada ao lado do cesto. - Deixe essa criança aí imediatamente!

A briga rolava ferozmente lá atrás, enquanto Inuyasha corria até Kaede e parava a sua frente, pronto para lutar.

- De quem é essa menina, seu maldito? - ela perguntou, apontando uma flecha para o coração dele.

- Ela é filha desse vagabundo aí no chão! - riu, apontando para o corpo desfalecido ao lado do cesto.

- Pois saiba que esse vagabundo na verdade é Katsuya, meu adorado filho! - a voz saiu furiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que disparou a flecha.

Como estava tremendo de fúria, Kaede acabou por desviar um pouco a trajetória da flecha, e ela acertou o ombro de Inuyasha. Mesmo assim causando muita dor a ele.

- Isso foi por meu filho! - ela agachou-se e pegou o cesto nos braços. Correu e sumiu no meio das sombras.

Inuyasha permaneceu estendido no chão, acompanhando com o olhar a velha desaparecer. Ela levou o fruto da traição de Kikyou, e ninguém mais saberia disso, a não ser que as paredes da mansão da rainha tivessem ouvidos.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Rin, tampando a boca de espanto.

- Então você... - Kagome tinha a voz trêmu-la, os olhos marejados. - Você MATOU MEU PAI!

- Sim - disse apenas, tentando manter o tom frio, apesar do remorso que estava sentindo.

Kagome levantou-se revoltada. Sua mãe era uma vampira e seu pai havia sido morto por Inuyasha, um meio-vampiro que até poucos momentos atrás se mostrara amistoso. Sua vida não poderia piorar ainda mais, definitivamente não.

- Eu... - ela andou até a janela. Levou uma mão até a testa enquanto que a outra apertava a cintura. Olhou para a vidraça mas não conseguiu distinguir nada em meio às lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. - Eu nunca pensei que algo assim... Tão... Tão monstruoso pudesse acontecer comigo.

Ela correu escada acima, deixando todos na sala perplexos. Kagome entrou na primeira porta que viu, jogando-se na cama que havia ali dentro.

- Tadinha... - murmurou Rin, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. - Eu me sinto tão impotente...

- Calma, Rin - Miroku sentou-se ao lado dela, passando um braço por seus ombros. - Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Tomara que você esteja certo.

A culpa estava pesando sobre Inuyasha. Ele sabia que era por sua culpa que Kagome agora chorava. Descobrir que seu mundo não era nada do que pensava devia ter sido horrível para ela, mas o remorso que corroia Inuyasha por dentro era pior ainda. Só causava dor às pessoas. Havia exilado-se do mundo das trevas em nome de uma vida menos desgraçada e para tentar achar a criança perdida, para pagar por seus pecados. Mas, acabara ferindo mais pessoas ainda, levando uma vida cheia de dor e sofrimento.

Levantou-se, decidido, e seguiu o doce aroma de Kagome. _Doce..._ Há, quanta diferença! Kikyou tinha um cheiro agridoce, ao contrário da filha.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto, donde vinha o cheiro, e deparou-se com uma triste Kagome que chorava abraçada ao _seu_ travesseiro. Ela chegava a soluçar, um soluço que ressoava dentro da alma dele. Andou lentamente, sentando-se na cama e recostando-se na cabeceira. Receoso, passou a mão pelos sedosos cabelos negros da garota, fazendo-a olhar-lhe confusa.

- O que.. Você quer agora? - ela indagou, passando as mãos pelos olhos vermelhos. - Vai me matar também?

- Feh! Eu não perderia meu tempo com isso.

- Ora, que...

Inuyasha não a deixou terminar a frase. Puxou-a para um forte abraço, que logo foi correspondido. Ele acariciava os cabelos dela, ao mesmo tempo que puxava-a cada vez mais contra si.

Kagome, por sua vez, enlaçou o pescoço dele, enterrando o rosto em seu peito. Ela começou a chorar outra vez, não agüentava mais a dor que lhe dilacerava. Era tão bom abraçá-lo...

- Chore, Kagome... - sussurrou Inuyasha, passando a mão por sua cabeça. - Chore que lhe fará bem, meu _céu_...

- Céu?- ela perguntou baixinho, apertando as vestes dele entre as mãos.

- Sim, céu... - ele afastou-se um pouco e passou o dedo indicador pelo rosto dela. - Olhos azuis da cor do céu... Intenso e que nos transmite calma, do mesmo jeito que você, Kagome.

Costumava chamar Kikyou de "Inferno, Meu inferno", pois os orbes vermelhos dela transmitiam um calor indescritível. Já Kagome tinha os olhos num belo tom de azul, que lhe passava tanta calma, que era comparável ao céu de um dia de verão. Lindo e intenso.

- Você é tão complicado - disse ela, escondendo o rosto rubro no peito dele. - Uma hora me provoca, na outra me conforta... Será que você é meu anjo? Ou será um demônio? (n/a: frase típica da fic rsrs ¬¬')

- Então devo ser um demônio - falou, sério. Ele afastou-se dela, saindo da cama e voltando-lhe as costas. A expressão era triste, fechada. - Você ficará no quarto do fim do corredor... Pode ir pra lá que depois Toru, meu mordomo, levará suas malas.

Kagome saiu do quarto tristemente. Sabia que havia pisado no ponto fraco dele. Odiou-se por fazer isso, pois apesar dele ter matado seu pai, ele mostrava-se arrependido, e isso era o que importava. Sem falar que Katsuya deveria ter sido um mulherengo, já que se engraçou com a Rainha, uma quase prostituta...

- ...E minha mãe - murmurou, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro e sentindo o sono invadir-lhe o corpo.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

A raiva a consumia por dentro. Kouga havia conseguido a Shikon no Tama, e ela ainda havia apanhado de Sesshoumaru.

- Aquele infeliz... - murmurou, cerrando o punho. - Sempre atrapalhando meus planos. Ele me paga!

Kagura estava sentada no velho sofá da mansão. Já era tarde da noite e Kouga ainda não havia chegado. Quando saíra da casa da filha de Kikyou, não mais se encontrara com ele. De certo estaria rondando por aí, em busca de sangue fresco. _"Hum... Isso me lembra que faz tempo que eu não me alimento..."._

Ela levantou-se pronta para "caçar", mas ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com um Kouga todo sujo, e cheirando a cerveja.

- Seu porco! - Kagura irritou-se, chutando-o e fazendo-o colidir com o sofá. - Por onde você andou, seu inútil?

Kouga levantou-se e andou meio grogue até ela. Vinha trocando as pernas, cambaleante.

- Euu ewstava... hic... - soluçava, totalmente bêbado. - Bandio umas... hic... voltinhas porr aí... hic...

- Imprestável! - Kagura já estava pronta para bater nele outra vez, quando se lembrou da jóia que tanto aspirava.

Olhou para Kouga e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo cochilando todo encolhido no chão. Várias vezes presenciara cenas tão ou mais deploráveis que essa. _"Besta! Você nem imaginava que eu faria isso, não é, queridinho?"._

Abaixou-se e começou a procurar a jóia nos bolsos dele. Procurou por tudo, mas nada achou. Levantou-se totalmente irritada. Começou a chutar tudo que via pela frente, até que não resistiu e chutou a cara do "aliado".

- Sua anta! Onde você escondeu a droga da Shikon no Tama!

- Ewuu perrrdiii... hic...

- Ahn? - ela não acreditou no que ouviu. A besta ambulante do Kouga havia perdido o objeto mais cobiçado entre os vampiros. Em pensar que ele o tivera nas mãos... _"Baka, baka, baka..."_

- Mas é um animal mesmo! - Kagura subiu as escadas, deixando-o jogado no piso.

Foi para seu quarto e jogou-se na cama, pensando aonde Kouga poderia ter perdido a jóia e em como pegá-la de volta.

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**N/A: Olá pessoas /o/**

**Consegui atualizar no dia programado, que bom n.n Esse capítulo explicou muitas cositas, né? E teve bastante Inu&Kag e um poquito de Sesshy&Rin hehe. Próximo capítulo acho que terá um pouco de Mir&San... Quem sabe? Se eu não me empolgar muito, como fiz nesse capítulo... ¬¬'**

**Well, estou à espera das reviews, hein? Por favor, vocês, meus queridos e amados leitores sabem que eu não vivo sem review, não sabem? ù.ú hehe**

**Agradecimentos às "milhares" de reviews:**

**Paty: **Oie moça! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo XD huahuahua Acho que ninguém gostou das palavras do Inu-kun, neh? Também odeio a Kikyou, aquela _"empata-love"_ huahuahua ¬¬' ... Muito obrigada pela review... Bjokas...

**Karol Himura: **Oi pessoa! Fiquei tão feliz de saber que você está adorando a fic n.n Que bom! Sim, realmente, eu fiz um Sesshy um "pouco" mais kawaii hehehe. Tah aki o capítulo, rapidinho... Bjinhux!

**Nathbella: **Oie minina! Eh, eu realmente demorei com o capítulo, sorry u.u Mas pelo menos você gostou /o/ Volte sempre, moça! Bjux...

_Kissus..._

Ja ne!

**Kelen Potter**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Título:** A Rainha dos Condenados

**Autora:** Kelen Potter

**Gênero:** Mistery/Romance

**Status:** Em Andamento

**UA** (Universo Alternativo)

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir, blábláblá...

**Capítulo VI**

Kagome acordou cedo, tomando um longo banho e vestindo um vestido de alcinhas verde e curto, prendendo a Shikon no Tama no pescoço logo em seguida. Desceu as escadas com receio, pois não sabia o que podia haver naquela casa de vampiros. Teria que trabalhar mesmo sabendo que **não** era uma simples humana.

Parou em frente a grande janela, olhando através da vidraça o imenso jardim morto. Ali tudo era tão triste, tão deprimente que até entendia o porquê de Inuyasha ser do jeito que ele era. Os olhos sempre frios, a toda hora parecendo perdidos no espaço e principalmente o seu semblante, que era tão melancólico quanto uma noite de inverno. Mas agora Kagome parecia partilhar dos sentimentos de Inuyasha, se é que ele possuía sentimentos. Ela costumava ser tão alegre, sempre de bom humor que não conseguia se reconhecer naquele momento. Mas ela não tinha motivos para sorrir, afinal, agora sabia de sua condição real: uma **meio-vampira**.

- O que você tanto olha, Kagome? - ela ouviu a voz fria e sexy de Inuyasha.

Ele descia as escadas sem tirar os olhos de cima dela, encarando-a curioso. Aproximou-se lentamente, parando ao lado de Kagome e olhando na mesma direção que ela.

- E Então...? - ele começou, procurando com os olhos o que tanto poderia prender a atenção de sua hóspede. - O que tem de tão interessante nesse jardim imundo?

- Um jardim deveria conter flores, arbustos, árvores imensas e muitos pássaros. - ela olhava tristemente para o gramado amassado. - Mas esse jardim não. As flores foram sufocadas pelo mato e as árvores não conseguem criar raízes nesse solo seco. E isso, curiosamente, me lembra você - ela olhou para ele, esperando sua reação.

Inuyasha tentava entender as palavras de Kagome. Será que ele era tão feio assim para ser comparado a um jardim morto? Não, pelo menos isso ele sabia que era impossível. Sua beleza humana fora realçada pelo ar sexy que o sangue vampiro lhe proporcionava. Então o que Kagome queria dizer com aquelas simples palavras?

- Você não entendeu, não é mesmo? - ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça vagarosamente. Ele voltou os orbes confusos para ela. - Mas o dia que você entender o que eu disse, você finalmente terá se tornado uma _pessoa_ 'normal'.

- Como assim? - agora sim ele estava confuso. Seus olhos dourados se perdiam no mar azul dos de Kagome.

- É que nesse dia você deixará seu lado obscuro morrer, para dar vazão ao seu lado mais puro, o seu lado humano que grita para sair do exílio que você opôs a ele. **(1)**

Kagome terminou a frase como se estivesse ditando uma profecia. Desviou os olhos de Inuyasha e caminhou em direção à porta da casa. Teria mais um dia de trabalho, e não sentia a mínima fome. Só se preocupava um pouco com Rin, que teria que ficar naquela casa sombria, na companhia de pessoas tão complexas quanto Miroku e Inuyasha.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Desceu as escadas enquanto se espreguiçava calmamente. Mais uma noite bem dormida, o que era raro de não acontecer. Não tinha porquê ficar se martirizando por possuir sangue vampiro, como Inuyasha fazia. Ele nascera assim, e assim morreria. Se seu amigo gostava de ficar sofrendo por nada, o problema era dele. A vida está aí para ser vivida, e com certeza não seria do jeito de Inuyasha que ele viveria a sua.

- E aí, Inu-kun, beleza? - Miroku disse, sorrindo como sempre, caminhando até onde o aliado estava parado, em frente à janela.

- Pare de me chamar assim, Miroku-baka! - ele resmungou, não tirando os olhos do jardim.

- Ihh... O Inu-kun está bravinho... - Miroku riu, aproveitando a deixa para tentar "animá-lo".

- Aff... - Inuyasha voltou-lhe as costas e foi para a sala de jantar, ainda com as palavras de Kagome martelando em sua cabeça.

- Ei, Inuyasha! - O amigo chamou, sentando-se ao seu lado na enorme mesa. Encarava-o curioso. - O que aconteceu para você estar com essa cara?

- É a única que eu tenho.

- Oh dããã... - Miroku virou os olhos. - Desde quando você fica assim? Com essa cara de quem está pensando? huahuahua

- Muito engraçado, Houshi! - olhou-o irritado. - Pena que eu esqueci de rir.

Miroku deu um sorriso amarelo, engolindo um pedaço de pão.

- Bom, hoje eu vou procurar pistas do que Kagura e Kouga pretendem com a Shikon no Tama - ele disse, servindo-se do café. - Você não quer vir comigo?

- Não... Hoje tenho algo mais importante pra fazer.

Inuyasha levantou-se da mesa, deixando um hentai muito confuso.

"_Preciso achar Naraku o quanto antes... Se eu demorar, é capaz do Sesshoumaru achá-lo primeiro e acabar matando-o..."_

Saiu da casa, pronto para mais um dia de procura.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

- Ohayou, K-chan! - Sango a cumprimentou, acenando da recepção. - Chegou cedo, minina.

- É... - ela forçou um sorriso, mas estranhou ao notar que sua chefe não tirava os olhos de sua Shikon no Tama. - O que foi, Sango-chan? Gostou da minha jóia?

- Ahn... Er... Sim, é muito bonita... - Sango olhava vidrada para a pequena esfera que reluzia. Curiosamente, a voz havia saído fria.

- Foi um presente de... - Kagome pensou um pouco. - De meu pai!

Sango parecia encantada com a jóia. Kagome até pensou que ela a qualquer momento fosse pular em seu pescoço e tirá-la de si. Levou a mão rapidamente até a Shikon no tama e segurou-a, assistindo Sango desviar os olhos. Sentiu o mesmo que uma mãe que tem o filho tirado de si.

- Bem, estou pronta para mais uma maratona de trabalho - Kagome disse, tentando sorrir e ignorar as perguntas que estavam surgindo em sua cabeça.

- Ah, que bom, Kagome! - a chefe acompanhou-a com os olhos, vendo-a sumir por entre as dezenas de estantes de livros.

Os olhos agora estavam frios. Franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos, sentindo a cólera invadir-lhe.

"_Desgraçada! Exibe a Shikon no Tama assim, sem mais nem menos, correndo o risco de lhe roubarem! Mas tudo bem, assim será muito mais fácil para eu realizar minha missão..."_

Sango sorriu maldosamente, voltando a digitar algo no computador.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

O seu dia estava sendo um completo tédio. Ficar numa casa que mal conhecia na companhia de um mordomo-vampiro e ainda por cima sem poder fazer nada de interessante estava estressando-a. Agora estava sentada no sofá negro, na sala de estar. Os braços mantinham-se cruzados, a expressão emburrada parecia não querer deixar-lhe tão cedo.

_"Oh, desgraça! Será que não tem nada de bom pra se fazer aqui? Será que Inuyasha e Miroku não possuem alguns livros que eu possa ler...? Pera ae... Vampiros lêem?"_

Rin sacudiu a cabeça espantando aquela idéia absurda. Realmente, era uma negação se tratando de vampiros. Chegava a ter calafrios quando pensava no que eles se alimentavam.

- Toru! - chamou, vendo-o passar pela porta da sala. A sua salvação parecia ter chegado.

- Sim? Deseja algo, menina? - a voz arrastada dele soou, demonstrando sua repugnância por humanos.

- Er... Bem... Eu gostaria de saber se não existe nenhum lugar interessante por aqui que eu possa ir... Sei lá!

- Hum... - ele olhou pensativo para o chão, logo levantando a cabeça, esboçando um largo sorriso. - Existe sim! Tem um "bosque" atrás da colina! Lá é muito bonito, menina... Mas o Inuyasha-sama proibiu-a de sair...

- Ah, Toru! - Rin pediu, fazendo cara de choro. - Me deixa ir, vai! Eu prometo que o Inuyasha não vai saber. Deixaaaaaa!

- Hunf! Tudo bem! Mas vai logo antes que eu mude de idéia!

Toru assistiu uma alegre Rin sair saltitando pela porta de saída. Ela parecia muito feliz, realmente.

- É, mas essa felicidade toda vai se esvair num segundo quando ela perceber que entrou na _Floresta De Sesshoumaru_ - o mordomo murmurou, subindo as escadas com uma expressão satisfeita.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Pulava entre os telhados velozmente, tentando sentir qualquer odor que remetesse a Naraku. Facilmente o sentia, pois o cheiro que ele emanava era tão pútrido e forte que Naraku poderia estar a quilômetros de distância que Inuyasha saberia.

Procurava-o fazia horas. O sol brilhava baixo no céu, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo não produzia nenhum efeito nele, pois o sangue humano predominava em seu corpo, anulando o ponto fraco que existia em todo e qualquer vampiro. De certa forma, isso era uma vantagem, mas mesmo assim muitos deles haviam conseguido ferir-lhe, afinal, não era de ferro.

Uma vez Kouga havia conseguido a façanha de transpassar uma espada no corpo de Inuyasha. Mas fora uma _única_ vez, e ele nunca se perdoara por ter deixado-se ferir gravemente por um vampiro como Kouga, um imbecil que não merecia sequer ser chamado de vampiro. E isso bastou para formar-se uma rivalidade enorme entre eles, os fazendo jurarem morte um ao outro. Ah! É claro, não podemos esquecer de Sesshoumaru, que vira e mexe provoca algum ferimento nele. Mas são ferimentos leves comparados ao que Kouga lhe fez.

- Merda! - Inuyasha vociferou, tentando inutilmente sentir a presença de Naraku. - Vamos, maldito! Apareça...!

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas seu faro antes tão apurado estava deixando-o na mão justo agora, que precisava... Não! _Necessitava_ achar Naraku. Mas... Por que logo agora? Seria por não ter se alimentado direito? Por fazer semanas que não bebia de sangue humano...? Ou seria por causa de uma reles meio-vampira que havia falado mais do que devia?

_"- Kagome... Essa garota... Ela me intriga muito. Falou de coisas sem sentido para mim, mas que para ela pareciam ser a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Eu realmente não a entendo... Raios! Seu idiota, pare de pensar nessa menina e se concentre!"_

Apurou o nariz e de repente sentiu aquele odor que tanto repugnava. O cheiro fétido vinha do lado leste da cidade. O lado que fazia caça-vampiros tremerem só de pensarem em entrar lá. O subúrbio era o território onde mais se concentravam vampiros, o _point_ deles. Até mesmo Inuyasha receava pisar naquela terra cheia de maldade e tantas vezes manchada de sangue.

- É inútil! - franziu o cenho, não sabendo se voltaria inteiro de lá. - Eu **tenho** que ir até aquele maldito lugar... - Inuyasha apressou-se, pulando nos prédios mais altos.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Passava os olhos desinteressada pelas páginas amareladas do livro antigo que se encontrava em suas mãos. Na verdade, não estava sequer olhando para ele. Os olhos vazios escondiam o que sua mente tanto martelava desde que havia colocado os pés ali.

_"- Hoje Sango agiu tão estranhamente... Parecia que estava hipnotizada pela Shikon no Tama, até senti uma dor no peito quando a vi me olhar daquele jeito..."_

Kagome não sabia donde vinha aquele sentimento de perda que havia lhe tomado no momento que ali entrara. Era como se a jóia fizesse parte de si, como se temesse perdê-la do mesmo jeito que um braço ou uma perna. Muito estranho, realmente.

_"- Bom, já que eu sou uma meio-vampira, eu preciso descobrir o lado bom dessa minha condição, não é?"_ - fixou os olhos nas estantes espalhadas pelo esplendoroso salão. _"- Algum dentre esses tantos livros deve me ajudar com isso..."_

Levantou-se, e calmamente começou a percorrer o salão, parando vez ou outra e retirando um livro de uma estante. Folheava-o por alguns minutos, depois o colocava no seu devido lugar e novamente percorria o salão, passando os olhos pelos títulos dos livros.

Repetiu esse ritual por mais ou menos uma hora, mas logo foi interrompida pela chegada de um visitante deveras estranho.

- Olá jovem! - ele cumprimentou, olhando maliciosamente para as pernas despidas dela.

- Eu posso lhe ajudar, senhor? - Kagome perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo beijar-lhe a mão.

- Sim, mas por favor, não me chame de senhor - levantou os olhos para ela, sem soltar-lhe a mão. - Me chame apenas de **Kouma** (ignorem o nome ¬¬').

Kagome sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões ao fitar os penetrantes orbes **verdes** dele. Era como se alguma força invisível a empurrasse na sua direção. Andou inconscientemente até o homem - muito bonito por sinal, tinha longos cabelos negros que caiam por seus ombros - , e quando se deu conta, tinha o rosto a centímetros dele, e podia jurar que havia visto os seus orbes verdes brilharem por um instante.

Os braços de Kouma a envolveram rapidamente, enquanto a encarava sem mesmo piscar os olhos. Mas Kagome permanecia imóvel, com os braços caídos ao lado do corpo. Até podia sentir o calor dos lábios dele sem ainda ter tocado-o. Mais um movimento e eles se beijariam.

_"- Só mais um pouquinho..."_ - ela pensava, sem controle de seu próprio corpo. _"- Só mais um pouquinho..."_

Quando suas bocas se tocaram, num segundo que pareceu um século para a meio-vampira, os dois ouviram passos, e logo se separaram.

- Ka... Kagome? - Sango chamou, olhando surpresa para os dois.

O rosto de Kouma expressava uma naturalidade que pareceu irreal aos olhos de Kagome. Era como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Ela, por sua vez, estava consternada com o fato de desejar um beijo de um completo estranho.

_"- Tsk tsk... Então já partiu pro ataque, Kouga?"_

Sango os olhava maliciosamente. Tinha consciência que logo todos os vampiros estariam no encalço da herdeira, só não esperava que fosse tão rápido e muito menos que Kouga fosse o primeiro.

_"- Mas é bom você não contar vitória, meu querido, pois a Shikon no Tama já me pertence, e Naraku adorará recebê-la por minhas mãos..."_

Riu internamente, sabendo que faltava muito pouco para ter de volta seus pais e seu irmão, assassinados brutalmente.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

A lua escondia-se entre as nuvens. O cheiro de carnificina invadiu suas narinas mais rápido do que pensava. Contraiu o rosto numa careta de nojo. As luzes das ruas estavam apagadas, acentuando a atmosfera de medo que já existia ali. Os prédios estavam em péssimo estado, depredados e pichados por vândalos. Não havia automóveis circulando, e as pessoas que andavam na longa avenida pareciam todas estarem escondendo-se a cada beco que ele passava.

- Vermes! Estão com medinho, não? - Inuyasha murmurou, puxando o capuz mais para frente. - Mas, onde vocês me levarão dessa vez, hein? Será naquela boate nojenta ou no covil do Bankotsu?

O sorriso maldoso se alargou ao avistar quem ele queria. O mirrado homem estacou na sua frente, arregalando os olhos surpresos, logo abrindo um sorriso que parecia o de um psicopata que acaba de encontrar sua vítima.

- Inu-kun... - ele falou numa voz arrastada, levantando o capuz negro que lhe cobria o rosto. - Veio me visitar?

- Hunf! - Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não estava tão acostumado assim com o jeito afeminado de Jakotsu como pensava. - Se eu viesse visitar alguém... Você que não seria, verme.

- Ai, que grosso! - ele piscou e sorriu maliciosamente. - Mas meu mestre não gostará nem um pouquinho de vê-lo no território dele. Você se lembra muito bem do que aconteceu na sua outra "visitinha", não?

- Eu só fiz picadinho dos comparsas do Bankotsu e matei mais um monte de caça-vampiros, só.

- Ui, como ele é mau... - Jakotsu riu, tampando o rosto novamente. - Mas não quero problemas para o meu lado, Inu, então é bom você voltar pro seu mundinho humano, querido...

Inuyasha não o deixou terminar a frase. Levantou-o do chão com uma só mão, fazendo o homem com traços femininos gemer de dor.

- Eu quero ver seu chefe... E é agora, Jakotsu!

- T-tá bem! - gaguejou. Alisou o local que Inuyasha havia apertado quando este lhe soltou.

Jakotsu foi à frente, adentrando por muitas vielas daquele bairro imundo. Todos fugiam ao notar os cabelos prateados do ser atrás dele. Conheciam apenas duas pessoas que possuíam essa coloração: Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, e sempre que um dos dois vinha ali, com certeza não era com 'boas' intenções.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Já havia anoitecido e ela ainda não conseguira achar a saída da floresta. Afastou alguns galhos de árvores que estavam no seu caminho, logo chegando no seu ponto de partida.

_"- Há, beleza! Aqui estou eu de novo... Será que esta floresta não tem fim? Eu andei em círculos a tarde inteira..."_

Rin estava cansada. Suas pernas pareciam não terem mais força para sequer mais um passo. Olhou em volta e viu apenas árvores e mais árvores. Tudo ali era igual... Como conseguiria sair se não parava de andar no mesmo lugar?

_"- Ai meu Deus! O que foi isso?"_

Sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir um barulho vindo de trás de si. Olhou para os arbustos que tinham as folhas em movimento.

"- Ai sua boba! Deve ter sido apenas o vento."

Mas seu medo foi intensificado com mais um som que ouviu: um grito estridente. E humano.

- Ai, mariamãedejesus...! - Rin gritou, sentindo todos os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçarem.

Abraçou a si mesma, sabendo que logo daria de cara com um "monstro" ou outro bicho qualquer. Era medrosa, tinha que admitir, mas estar numa floresta sozinha, à noite, e ainda por cima ouvir um grito assustador era pra se ter medo, não?

Mais um farfalhar de folhas e teve certeza que o que quer que seja estava atrás de si. Teve medo de olhar. Só de pensar que poderia ser um vampiro ela tremia de medo (muito curioso, pois ela era uma meio-vampira ¬¬). O seu instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto, e quando se deu conta estava correndo desembestada pela floresta sombria. Podia sentir que 'alguma coisa' estava seguindo-a, quase a alcançando. Correu o mais que pôde, chegando numa enorme clareira, coberta de folhas secas.

- Tô ferrada...! - murmurou, não avistando um esconderijo seguro.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de passos. Eram muito fracos, mas mesmo assim podia ouvi-los, pois seus sentidos foram aguçados pelo sangue vampiro que corria em suas veias.

O ser parou as suas costas, sem fazer qualquer movimento. Rin já prevendo sua morte (¬¬') virou-se para ele, ou melhor, para _ela_, pois o que viu foi uma mulher muito estranha, de intensos olhos vermelhos.

- Olá, menina! - a voz fria soou no silêncio da noite, fazendo Rin estremecer. - Lembra-se de mim?

Rin olhou-a demoradamente, vasculhando a memória em busca de qualquer coisa que remetesse ao ser a sua frente; mas nada achou. Definiu as vestimentas dela como "panos negros sobrepostos", o que era verdade. Curiosamente, sua pele alva parecia emanar um cheiro incomum, que lhe provocava certo asco.

_"- Tô parecendo um cachorro..." _- uma gota enorme desceu por sua cabeça, esquecendo-se completamente da mulher que a encarava.

- Então, garota, se lembra de mim ou não?

- P-pra falar a verdade não - a voz saiu falhada. Aproveitou a distração para dar alguns passos para trás, numa tentativa inútil de se afastar da estranha, pois ela caminhava lentamente na sua direção.

- Que pena que você não se lembra de mim... - A mulher franziu o cenho, fechando o punho com força.

- Ei, você é... - Rin apontou o dedo trêmulo na direção dela, lembrando-se de onde já tinha visto aqueles orbes cor de sangue. - ... Você é a vampira que estava com o assassino de minha mãe!

- Oh, finalmente se lembrou! - a vampira levantou o punho, abrindo a mão, exibindo as garras afiadas. - Meu nome é Kagura, prazer.

- Maldita!

A dor invadia-lhe por dentro. Os olhos marejaram só de lembrar da horrível cena da morte de Kaede. Sentia tanta raiva dentro de si, que poderia jurar que a qualquer momento explodiria. E seria melhor ainda se fosse com Kagura.

- Você me paga, desgraçada! - sem ter controle de si, correu na direção de Kagura com o punho cerrado, enquanto seus olhos tomavam uma cor avermelhada.

Rin sentiu que sua boca agora parecia pequena para abrigar seus dentes, mas não ligou, apenas queria vingar sua mãe. Seu punho foi de encontro com o rosto da vampira, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás. Rin parou no mesmo lugar, ofegante, tentando assimilar o que acabara de fazer.

- Como... Como você...? - Kagura não entendia como uma simples meio-vampira havia conseguido fazer-lhe sair do lugar. Seria porquê ela continha o sangue puro e forte de Sesshoumaru?

A tensão entre elas era quase palpável. Mantinham-se paradas, apenas encarando-se com raiva. Nem perceberam quando duas pequenas esferas douradas surgiram na escuridão da floresta, observando-as com atenção.

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**(1**_ "É que nesse dia você deixará seu lado obscuro morrer, para dar vazão ao seu lado mais puro, o seu lado humano que grita para sair do exílio que você opôs a ele."_ **_Kagome sabia que Inuyasha não entendia o que acontecia dentro dele. Ele parecia muito confuso quando estava perto dela, e isso parecia ser uma característica vampira. Kagome falou isso para ele porque pensava que somente quando ele compreendesse e expressasse os sentimentos que havia dentro dele, ele se tornaria um verdadeiro meio-vampiro, pois seu lado humano estava muito bem escondido. E assim teria uma vida menos amargurada, já que teria mais prazer em viver e quem sabe amar._**

**Olá pessoas /o/**

**Nhaaaa... Mais um capítulo postado! Desculpem a demora, mas eu comecei outra fic (de Naruto /o/) e não tinha inspiração para continuar esta aqui -.- Mas, depois que voltei da praia continuei este capítulo que estava jogado as traças... Dizem que o trabalho vem antes da diversão, mas para mim escrever fics é também uma diversão, então, onegai, não me matem u.u**

**Ahh! Sei que a Sango é toda boazinha no mangá/anime, mas aqui eu a fiz um "pouco" diferente... Mas vocês verão que o que ela tem não é maldade; e conseguintemente, o romance dela com o Miroku não começará tão cedo. Próximo chapter terá Rin&Sesshy e Inu&Kag, e também conheceremos o local de trabalho do Inu-kun n.n**

**Pessoalmente, eu odieiii esse capítulo ù.ú Tô até com vergonha de pedir reviews -.- Bom, mas quem achá-lo digno de uma review me manda, ok? Desde já agradeço a quem leu mas não comentou!**

**_Agradecimentos _(ah! começarei a agradecer as reviews pelo sistema do site, o 'reply', e quem comentar mas não estiver logado eu respondo aqui, ok? n.n):**

Natsumi Takashi: Respondida n.n 

Carol: Oi moça! Pois eh... O Inu tah assim porque ele não sabe o que realmente sente pela Kagome... Ele acha que está confundindo o que sentia pela Kikyou, pois são mãe e filha, neh? A cena do Kouga foi uma viagem, não? huahuhauhau Ficou tão besta, tadinho... O.o Adorei saber que você gostou do capítulo! Tomara que eu não a tenha decepcionado com este aki -.- Muito obrigada pelo comentário... Bjokas! 

nathbella: Olá pessoa! huahuahuaha Pelo visto a cena da bebedeira do Kouga repercutiu, hein? Poxa, não fala assim dele!' Ele ficou uma anta, um animal, uma besta,eu sei... Mas não precisa chamá-lo de retardadohuahuhauha O.o Er... Bem. a Sango está ficando muito misteriosa, não? Eu sei o que ela é, mas não vou contar lálálálálá ¬¬" Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Vamos ver se você vai continuar gostando depois desse capítulo -.- Obrigada por comentar, viu? Bjinhus... 

paty: Oi minina! Que isso! Adoro suas reviews, pode mandar quantas quiser n.n Sim, a Kikyou eh uma empata-love de primeira, ateh no além ela perturba o Inu... Por enquanto não sei, mas o mais óbvio seria que ele se apaixonasse por ela sim... Vou ver no que essa minha mente lesada vai pensar daqui pra frente O.o Ai, que bom que gostou do capítulo! Amei saber! Se você aguentar ler este aki, comenta pra eu saber, ok? Obrigada pela review, bjokinhas... 

Palas Lis: Respondida n.n 

Kisus... 

Ja ne! 

Kelen Potter 


	7. Capítulo VII

**Título:** A Rainha dos Condenados

**Autora:** Kelen Potter

**Gênero:** Mistery/Romance

**Status:** Em Andamento

**UA** (Universo Alternativo)

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir, blábláblá...

o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§ 

Capítulo VII 

O sabor dos lábios de Kouma permanecia em sua boca mesmo tendo-se passado horas após o inacreditável beijo.

Quando Sango apareceu, interrompendo o beijo, ele retirou um bilhete do bolso calmamente, e olhou-a nos olhos, provocando nela aquela gostosa sensação no estômago.

- Apareça hoje, à meia-noite - foi o que disse no pé do ouvido dela, enquanto suas mãos depositavam nas de Kagome o pequeno bilhete.

Kagome apenas observou-o sair da biblioteca, caminhando despojadamente, sem um momento sequer olhar para trás. Quando ele sumiu pela porta, ela pareceu ter saído dos devaneios, logo ficando ruborizada por lembrar-se do fatídico beijo.

- Kagome, hein... - Sango comentou, escondendo o riso. Pegou um livro de capa antiga na estante próxima à 'amiga'. - Não sabia que você tinha namorado...

- E não tenho mesmo! - ela falou rapidamente, tendo consciência que beijara um completo estranho, e o pior, nem sabia o motivo de ter desejado tanto aquele beijo.

- Bom, mas então... - a chefe olhou-a interessada, como se buscasse uma resposta para suas perguntas dentro da alma dela. - Quem era aquele? E por que ele te beijou?

Kagome desviou os olhos para o chão, tentando achar uma maneira de explicar para Sango o que ela mesma não entendia. Pôde ouvir os passos dela saindo do salão.

- Eu não sei o que houve - disse, parando na porta do hall de entrada. Virou-se para Kagome. - Mas pode ter certeza que eu estarei aqui, pronta para ouvi-la a qualquer momento, ok?

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, em sinal que havia entendido. Arrastou os pés até a poltrona atrás de sua mesa, jogando-se nela como se acabasse de ter corrido numa prova olímpica.

_"- Ah! Eu tinha esquecido disso..."_ - Kagome abriu o bilhete amassado em suas mãos e leu-o lentamente.

Ali continha o endereço do que parecia uma boate. Mas... Será que Kouma queria se encontrar com ela justo numa boate? E por que logo ela? Donde ele a conhecia?

Essas e outras perguntas iam e vinham na cabeça dela enquanto ela tomava seu banho quente na casa de Inuyasha. Chegara em casa fatigada de cansaço pelo dia que tivera. Não queria saber de mais nada a não ser tomar um banho para ver se aliviava seu corpo.

Quando acabou, vestiu um roupão vermelho que havia no banheiro do meio-vampiro, postrando-se em frente ao seu armário e refletindo se deveria ir aquele encontro ou não.

- Vou ou não vou? - ela murmurava, andando em círculos pelo quarto. - Vou ou não vou? Mas... Se eu for, com quem deixarei a Rin? E o Inuyasha me deixará sair sozinha? Ai, caramba!

Ela sentou-se na cama, tentando imaginar alguma desculpa boa para dar para ele, pois sabia que Inuyasha não a deixaria sair à noite, ainda mais para ir numa boate com alguém totalmente desconhecido.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

A noite havia chegado há muito tempo, produzindo uma sensação indesejada de medo na pequena meio-vampira. Nunca havia lutado com ninguém, nem mesmo na escola se metia em confusão. E agora estava ali, em frente a uma vampira de verdade, que nem em seus piores pesadelos pensara existir.

Mesmo tendo tudo contra si, ela não demonstrou um minuto sequer que fraquejaria, mantendo a posição de luta e os olhos vermelhos de ódio. As mãos tremiam de raiva, sedentas pelo sangue da cúmplice do assassinato de sua mãe adotiva. Tudo bem que Kaede não era sua mãe biológica, mas era sua mãe. E nunca perdoaria quem quer que seja que a tirara de si.

- SUA VAMPIRA IMUNDA! - gritou, dando um passo na direção de Kagura. - Hoje você pagará por tudo que já fez as pessoas inocentes!

A vampira tremeu perante a expressão enfurecida dela. Se um dia sonhasse que aquela moleca poderia se tornar um monstro quando provocada, teria pensado muito bem antes de ter encrencado com ela. Mas agora era tarde, muito tarde...

- Há, sua molequinha idiota! - Kagura apertou as mãos com raiva. Ninguém que já tenha xingado-a viveu para contar história, e Rin não seria a primeira. - Eu vou estraçalhar este seu corpo insignificante!

Kagura correu a toda velocidade, tão rápido que Rin não conseguiu vê-la. E quando a viu já estava no chão, com os pés da vampira sobre seu peito.

- Viu, criança nojenta? Você não é páreo para mim! - gargalhou, forçando ainda mais o pé contra a garganta dela.

Rin não conseguia respirar. Kagura era muito mais forte que ela, e talvez aquele soco que dera nela fora apenas um golpe de sorte. E não tinha certeza se ele se repetiria.

- M-me... So-solte! - conseguiu murmurar, enquanto suas mãos empurravam desesperadamente os pés dela de cima de si, sem sucesso algum.

Rin olhou em volta, em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-la. No meio dos arbustos pensou ter visto duas esferas douradas, mas quando passou os olhos ali de novo, não viu mais nada. É... Estava ferrada.

- Ah, menina... - Kagura exibia um dos seus sorrisinhos maldosos, enquanto admirava sua vítima contorcer-se no chão. - Viu o que acontece quando se provoca um vampiro? Não é porque você é meio-vampira que conseguirá me vencer, nojentinha. E isso eu vou te provar agora!

O pé de Kagura fez mais pressão ainda sobre a garganta de Rin. Ela sentia que em questão de segundos estaria morta.

_"- Mamãe... Eu não consegui te vingar... Me perdoe..."_

Seus olhos estavam embaçados. Suas mãos caíram ao lado do corpo, sem força alguma. Morreria, e isso era inevitável...

- Solte-a, Kagura! - a voz fria de Sesshoumaru soou, fazendo Rin forçar os olhos para ver a quem pertencia aquilo que parecia música para seus ouvidos (?), mas ela estava cansada demais para continuar acordada.

A figura imponente do vampiro surgiu entre as sombras, fazendo Kagura sair de cima de Rin, e encarar-lhe temerosa. A vampira não queria recuar, mas era preciso. Uma briga com Sesshoumaru poderia acarretar em sua morte, e ela não era boba. Mas... E a garota insolente? Não queria deixá-la viva, ainda mais com Sesshoumaru interessado nela... Aquele imbecil! Não sabia diferenciar uma boa esposa, preferia uma criança a ela... Mas ele iria pagar, nem que fosse em um milhão de anos, mas ele pagaria...

- Hunf! - ela cruzou os braços, olhando-o como se fosse um verme. - Você a quer, não é?

O vampiro pareceu por um momento consternado. Aquilo o atingia de uma forma que o fazia ter calafrios.

- Você a deseja, não é? - ela caminhou lentamente até ele, encarando-o maliciosamente. - Você sente atração pela menina, não é?

Aquela dura realidade estava confundindo-o. Um vampiro de seu porte não poderia jamais se envolver com uma **sangue-ruim** (haha, momento Harry Potter O.õ). Mas ela era tão bonita... Tinha uma pele tão alva, delicada...

- Você a quer na sua cama, não é, _Sesshy_? - Kagura passou as mãos pelo tórax definido (uiii T.T) dele. Lambeu os lábios, desejando ter aquele corpo másculo ao seu lado.

- CALA A BOCA, MALDITA!

Sesshoumaru segurou-a firmemente contra si, logo a atirando a vários metros contra o tronco de uma árvore. O que ela dissera, por incrível que pareça, atingiu-o profundamente, pois era verdade. Desejava a menina como nunca desejara alguém em sua vida. Porém, isso jamais deveria se realizar. Jamais.

O corpo desacordado de Kagura estava atirado no chão, de uma forma um tanto esquisita. Seus membros se confundiam, fazendo parecer que fora 'desmontada' - literalmente. Sesshoumaru ainda observou aquilo satisfeito, antes de ajoelhar-se ao lado de Rin, que permanecia inconsciente.

- Garota... - ele chamou, enquanto suas mãos hesitavam em tocar no rosto dela. - Garota, acorde!

Tentou de tudo, mas ela não abria os olhos. E agora? Para aonde a levaria? Se a deixasse ali, com certeza estaria morta, pois Kagura a mataria. Se a levasse consigo, ele poderia fraquejar e envolver-se com ela. Mas, entre a morte dela e o _seu_ prazer, ele ficava com este último.

Pegou-a no colo, sumindo por entre as sombras da floresta.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Não havia luz naquele antro. O cheiro insuportável de carniça prevalecia também ali. No longo corredor que ligava a porta de entrada até o 'buraco' onde Bankotsu vivia, ele encontrou vários humanos usando drogas, que eram fornecidas pelo vampiro. Bankotsu os viciava, tirava tudo deles, até que os dava de presente para seus comparsas, que faziam o que bem entendiam deles. Vez ou outra era possível ver nas ruas o resultado de tais atrocidades. Corpos estraçalhados em enormes poças de sangue. Realmente, aquele não era o melhor lugar para se viver.

Inuyasha suspirou aliviado quando Jakotsu abriu a velha porta que dava no covil do seu chefe. Ali pelo menos o odor pútrido não era tão forte.

A enorme sala era iluminada por pequenas lamparinas bruxuleantes, dando um aspecto sombrio ao lugar. Haviam vários sujeitos mal-encarados espalhados pelo aposento, jogados em cadeiras desgastadas pelo tempo. Inuyasha seguiu Jakotsu até o fundo da sala, ignorando os olhares desconfiados sobre si.

- Me perdoe, mestre, mas ele insistiu...

- Me poupe de suas desculpas esfarrapadas, Jakotsu - um 'homem' de cabelos negros presos em longas tranças e olhos cor-de-sangue vociferou, fazendo um gesto impaciente com as mãos.

O vampiro afeminado baixou a cabeça, logo sumindo pela porta que havia atrás da poltrona que se encontrava seu chefe.

- E então, Inuyasha? O que lhe traz aqui? - perguntou, acendendo um cigarro.

Inuyasha aproximou-se, tirando o capuz que cobria seu rosto. Olhou-o irritado.

- Quero saber onde está Naraku! E quero saber agora, maldito!

- Nossa, sempre tão educado, não? - Bankotsu deu um sorriso azedo, o encarando com uma expressão calma.

- Deixe de gracinhas, seu imbecil! Eu sei que Naraku esteve aqui... Vamos, diga de uma vez que eu não tenho tempo a perder!

- Aff... Mas o que você me dá em troca de informações tão valiosas, hein? Acha por acaso que eu falarei de graça?

Inuyasha bufou, fechando os punhos com força. Havia se esquecido que Bankotsu não falava nada sem receber algo em troca. Mas, o que ele daria? Bom, só poderia dar o que sempre dava quando se esquecia disso... Porrada.

- Que tal isso?

Velozmente, correu até o vampiro, levantando-o da poltrona e segurando-o pelo peito com as duas mãos. O ergueu no alto, assistindo-o sorrir sarcasticamente.

- Tsc tsc... Eu havia me esquecido deste detalhe - Bankotsu manteve a expressão calma, esperando as próximas ações dele.

Os vampiros que estavam no aposento aproximaram-se prontos para atacar Inuyasha, mas ao sinal negativo do chefe, recuaram lentamente.

- Vamos, fale imbecil!

- Ok... Naraku passou por aqui sim...

- O que ele queria?

- Comprou umas mercadorias minhas...

- Para quê? Agora além de maníaco, ele é viciado?

- Não... É para as vítimas dele - Bankotsu riu, lembrando-se de como Naraku atraía os humanos: oferecendo drogas gratuitas para eles, e quando estavam chapados ele aproveitava para beber do sangue deles e matá-los cruelmente.

- Aff... Desprezível... Mas para onde ele foi?

- Não sei...

- FALA LOGO, MALDITO!

- Ok, ok... Parece que ele mencionou uma tal de boate... Onde havia muitos humanos fracos... O nome eu não lembro... Mas acho que é a mais movimentada de Tóquio, sei lá!

- Muito obrigado pela informação, idiota.

Inuyasha largou-o na poltrona, logo correndo rapidamente para fora daquele antro. Ele sabia muito bem de qual boate Naraku estava falando... A boate que ele trabalhava.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

O pequeno apartamento estava mal iluminado por uma única lâmpada. Tudo estava em silêncio, nada se podia ouvir naquele flat. As cortinas esvoaçavam com a leve brisa que entrava pela janela.

Logo, pôde-se ver uma silhueta esguia entrar por ela. Longos cabelos negros cobriam quase o corpo inteiro do vampiro, coberto por tecidos negros. Os orbes vermelhos olhavam ao redor procurando por sua protegida. Bufou, irritado.

- Sango... Onde você se meteu? - chamou, procurando-a na sala de estar.

- Estou aqui!

Ela entrou na sala escura, sem acender a luz, pois sabia que Naraku odiava a claridade. Andou a passos lentos, sentando-se no sofá. Olhou-o curiosa.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Naraku?

O vampiro sorriu maldosamente, sentando-se ao lado dela. Cruzou as pernas, enquanto encarava-a com interesse.

- Eu quero saber como vai sua missão, Sango. Já conseguiu a jóia?

- Não... - ela suspirou, baixando a cabeça.

- Bom, você sabe que quanto mais demorar, mais tempo levará para você rever sua querida família, não sabe?

- Sim... - ela levantou os olhos, desesperada. - Mas eu estou quase conseguindo, Naraku! Falta muito pouco para eu ter a Shikon no Tama nas mãos!

- Hunf! - ele levantou-se, ficando de costas para ela. - Acho bom você se apressar, Sango.

Naraku pulou a janela, sumindo na escuridão da noite.

- O que eu faço agora, meu Deus? - ela jogou-se no sofá, tentando imaginar algo que pudesse fazer Kagome lhe entregar a jóia. Isso seria muito difícil, ela sabia, mas teria que achar um jeito, pois nem a simpatia que sentiu por ela valia a falta que seus pais faziam.

_"- Pera aí! Parece que eu ouvi a Kagome dizer algo sobre ir à boate do centro... Se ela estiver lá, eu com certeza acharei...!"_

Sango correu para o banheiro, arrumando-se o mais rápido possível para ir a boate.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome colocou uma blusa vermelha e uma saia preta, combinando com as sandálias de mesma cor. Passou uma leve maquiagem, ressaltando seus olhos azuis. Deixou o cabelo solto, dando uma aparência sensual a ela. Realmente, estava vestida para matar.

- Toru! - chamou, enquanto descia as escadas, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava em volta, procurando por Inuyasha.

- Sim? - o mordomo apareceu na sala, observando Kagome caminhar apressada para a porta. - O que deseja?

- Você sabe onde está a Rin, Toru? - perguntou, olhando nervosa para os jardins.

O vampiro sorriu de lado discretamente, logo voltando a sua expressão normal, de aborrecimento.

- Não sei não, senhorita. Não a vi o dia todo.

- Droga! - Kagome olhou no relógio. Faltava pouco tempo para a meia-noite. - Quando você a ver, Toru, avise-a que eu saí e que não é para me esperar, ok?

- Tudo bem, senhorita.

Após Kagome sair da casa, o mordomo riu copiosamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Há, mocinha... Infelizmente, eu não poderei dar seu recado, pois tenho a nítida impressão que sua irmãzinha querida não vai voltar essa noite... Se é que ela volta...

Gargalhou, subindo as escadas calmamente.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Era meia-noite quando Inuyasha chegou em casa. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, descendo logo em seguida, pronto para mais uma noite de trabalho. Ia saindo na porta quando deu de cara com Miroku.

- E aew, Inu... - ele olhou para o terno preto que ele usava. Sorriu sarcasticamente. - Já vai para trabalho escravo?

- Cala a boca, houshi! Alguém aqui tem que trabalhar, não é?

- Ah... Não fala assim... E o seu emprego não é lá o que se pode chamar de trabalho, né? Aliás, eu estou mesmo precisando espairecer um pouco...

- Ah, não! - Inuyasha resmungou, olhando-o irritado. - Comigo você não vai!

- Deixa de frescura, Inu-kun! - Miroku ajeitou as vestes, pronto para arrebentar na balada. - Vamos logo, antes que você se atrase!

- Hentai filho da p...

Os dois saíram da casa rapidamente, sem nem avisar o pobre mordomo que dormia tranqüilamente no sofá da sala de estar (O.o).

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Depois de quase uma hora esperando o táxi, Kagome finalmente conseguiu chegar na boate. Em frente a ela, várias pessoas se amontoavam para entrar, até os seguranças não davam conta de segurar tanta gente.

_"- Ihhh... Hoje eu não consigo entra aí de jeito nenhum... Kuso! Vou ter que voltar pra casa..."_

Ela já ia voltando pro ponto de ônibus quando sentiu alguém a envolver pela cintura.

- Onde você estava indo, minha flor? - Kouma sussurrou, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Eu... Er... Bem, aqui está tão lotado que eu achei que não conseguiria entr...

- Ah, no stress minha querida! - ele a puxou para perto de um segurança que mais parecia um armário, cochichando algo em seu ouvido.

Logo eles entravam na enorme boate, ouvindo a música com ritmo forte que era tocada pelo DJ.

- O que você disse para ele? - Kagome perguntou, enquanto andavam até o bar, desviando das várias pessoas que transitavam pela pista.

- Nada... Nada que seja importante hehe - ele sorriu charmosamente, provocando calafrios na meio-vampira.

Era estranho o efeito que Kouma produzia nela. Era só se aproximarem que ela sentia vontade de pular no colo dele e beijá-lo loucamente. Ou Kagome estava enlouquecendo, ou então estava virando uma maníaca sexual. Dentre as duas, ela preferia a primeira, claro.

- Vamos dançar, flor?

- Claro! - ela pegou na mão estendida dele, o acompanhando até a pista de dança.

A música enlouquecedora soava fortemente pelo grande prédio. Kouma segurava na cintura de Kagome, enquanto os dois rebolavam sensualmente ao som da música. Ficaram assim, dançando bem 'próximos' por um bom tempo.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

- Me espera, Inuyasha! - Miroku gritou, tentando alcançar o meio-vampiro que sumia velozmente entre as dezenas de pessoas que dançavam na pista.

Eles haviam acabado de chegar, e pelo andar da carruagem, Inuyasha sabia que teria trabalho a noite inteira, pois não parava mais de chegar gente tentando entrar ali.

Quando Miroku finalmente o alcançou, ele estava sentado no bar, tomando uma bebida de cor esverdeada.

- O que é isso? - perguntou, apontando para o líquido verde.

- É absinto! - O meio-vampiro sorriu, emborcando o copo de uma só vez. Fez uma careta ao depositar o copo vazio no balcão. - É forteeeeee...

- Ah, então eu também quero, barman!

Miroku virou-se para a pista de dança, procurando a primeira vítima daquela noite. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao pousar os olhos na figura 'rebolativa' de Kagome...

- Ei, Inuyasha! - chamou, batendo no ombro dele e apontando para a meio-vampira que dançava bem 'animadinha' com um homem de cabelos negros. - Aquela não é a Kagome?

- Hm? - ele olhou na direção que Miroku apontava, sentindo seu coração pulsar forte ao reconhecer o belo corpo e a expressão calma de Kagome. - Mas... É a Kagome!

- Ih, ela tá aproveitando bem a festa, né? - O hentai riu, tomando um gole da bebida que recém chegara.

- Aquela vagabunda... Tá indo pelo mesmo caminho que a mãe, mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer... Ah, não vou!

Miroku assistiu o amigo levantar furioso e caminhar decidido na direção de Kagome.

- Cacete! Isso não vai prestar...

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Olá pessoas! 

Nhááá... Mais um capítulo postado /o/ Mas o postei hoje, novamente, soh por causa de uma certa pessoa que toda vez que eu abria o MSN me pedia hehe Neh senhorita Mandoca? rsrs  
Bom, sei que eu demorei, mas como eu disse no meu profile, foi porque eu tenho muitas fics atrasadas, ok? Me perdoem u.u  
No próximo tentarei naum demorar tanto (Mandoca, isso eh pra vc hehe).  
Vamos aos agradecimentos: 

Dama 9: Respondida n.n 

Karol: Oi moça! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Fico aliviada que você gostou do capítulo, eu realmente achei que vocês naum gostariam n.n Eu também prefiro Inu&Kag, mas naquele capítulo naum deu pra colocá-los, sorry! Ah! Eu adorei conversar com você no MSN hehe Muito obrigada pela review, bjokas! 

Aline Cristina: Olááá! Adorei saber que você está gostando da fic n.n Desses filmes, eu soh naum vi Anjos da Noite, mas quero ver sim... Realmente, o filme "A Rainha dos Condenados" eh um dos meus preferidos se tratando de vampiros, por isso eu recomendo. Que bom que você vai escrever uma fic de Blade, aí eu posso ler... Brigada por comentar... Bjux! 

mandoca: Amanda! Há quanto tempo huahuahuha Viu, como eu prometi, na sexta-feira hehe O negócio do Kouma será explicado no próximo capítulo, por isso naum se preocupe se vc naum 'captou' deireito... Muito obrigada pela review... Bjokinhas... 

Has-Has: Respondida n.n 

Mary-chan: Olááá! Que bom que está gostando n.n SIm, o Inuyasha eh perfeito hehe A Sango está assim porque ela tem os seu motivos, mas logo logo ela entenderá tudo que está acontecendo e nós veremos seu verdadeiro lado... Obrigada pela review... Bjokas! 

Kiba Musashi: Oieee! Finalmente um homem comentando aqui hehe n.n Eh, a fanfic tem ação, mistério, romance... Tudo que EU pedi a Deus rsrsrs Sempre quis fazer uma fic assim, bem completa hehe Oia, como você pode ler lah no meu profile, essa fic terá hentai... Pois criou vida própria rsrsrs Sim, terá hentai com Inu&Kag também... Muito obrigada por comentar...Bjinhux! 

Angel of Night: Oie! Adorei saber que você está gostando da fic, vlw mesmo... Sim, o Sesshy tah fodão mesmo rsrsrs A Rin tah bem interessnate, neh? A Kagome um anjo? Talvez, porque agora ela parece bem calma, mas vocês naum perdem por esperar hehe O Inuyasha naum se acha gostoso, ele é gostoso rsrsrs Mto obrigada por comentar, bjux! 

REVIEWSSSSSSSSS! 

Kisus... 

Ja ne! 

Kelen Potter


End file.
